Destiny Remade
by Mrriddler
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Harry is thrown back in time AND into AU world. He has the chance to reshape this world, save his family and old friends, but will he and should he? Demon Harry, knows uses dark arts. NOT lightsided Harry. Harem, fem slash, elves
1. Triumphs and Ruins

**Disclaimer: _I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter, Forgotten Realms or any related cannon characters, themes, or storyline within this story. _**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Summary**: A FAR wiser, potent and battle hardened Harold James Potter is thrown back in time into an AU world, where he is given the chance to reshape the world as he knows. Will he ultimately succeed in effecting changes for the better or will he only hasten the disasters that befell the magical world?

Harry centered _time travel_ and AU. The whole potter family reunites and stuff. Includes super/bordering omnipotent (but Harry won't have access to all his powers)/dark (dark as in not exactly Voldemort but definitely not Dumbledore as well) Harry.

The story will hopefully be a political thriller with romances that (I hope) goes beyond the simple Harry versus Voldemort or light versus dark theme. Background of the story includes intrigues between friends, ill fated choices and tragedies.

**Key characters:** Harry, Gabrielle, Lavender, (Draco – kind of). I have one OC lined up in particular but she'll be intertwined with cannon characters in a lot of ways. Some Ron and Hermione bashing included, for plot purposes.

**Romance:** the story WILL be **Harry/multi** and **Harry/many**... females that is. It will NOT, I repeat, NOT be Harry slash. In fact, it has implied ahem… Harry sharing and possibly kinky harem sister bonding moments (in another words, **femslash/yuri/shoujoai** etc). In fact there's a bit of femme slash at the end. Naturally I'll keep it in the rated R/M range, but YOU ARE BEING WARNED.

**Rating:** R/M for the romance and sexual content above AND for violence, blood and gore and violent themes. **Again, you have been warned**.

PS: Yes, yes this kind of statement makes me a blatant male chauvinist pig, I see no point in beating around the bush with it. Send me a flame if you want, but I'll just point to the unending list of Harry/Draco and or Harry/Snape stories that popup if you try to search for Harry romances on 'nuff said. But... of course, depending on popular and/or specific demands, I'm relatively flexible in terms of either decreasing the sexuality of the story or increasing it and post the uncut version on yahoo group. shrugs

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Destiny Remade**

By Mrriddler

**Chapter 1: Triumphs and Ruins**

"oh Harry, I'm so sorrryy." His throat choked on barely surprised emotions as he held the horribly wounded body of one of his friend and compatriot close to him. Her cloth was badly ripped and dirtied and blood was seeping from huge gushes on her body in copious amounts.

"They, us…ambush…too many." Here the young girl broke down completely. Her tears mingling with her blood, pooling around the anguish raven haired boy's chest.

"It's ok; it's going to be ok." Harry laid her head against his chest, an act which seemed to calm the poor girl somewhat as she sighed in appreciation, but only momentarily. Oh how he wish he could have done this before when it meant so much to her, but now…now it was too late...

"I couldn't protect her, Harry… I.., go to her, Harry, Pan.." Harry felt cold at those words, right as the girl breathed her last breath.

"Tracy! TRACY! Where's she? Damn!" Overriding fear and horror peaked in his heart just as the girl's trembling and pained moans silenced.

"HARRY! Quick! She's…!"

With as much care as possible given the circumstances, Harry laid the dead and cold body down. Tracy Davis, the once caustic and sharp Slytherin who defied the dark and the light alike to remain a friend and loyal companion to him, was dead.

"Where is she? Draco!" The normally pale boy turned absolutely chalk white. He pointed to a prone body on the muddy ground being tended to by several healers while several stone faced but solemn guard held vigil over her at a distance.

"no…" Seeing Harry, the healers bowed and parted way.

"No…NO, please don't go. Don't leave me…" Harry dropped himself onto the ground before her, gently shaking her. Hearing Harry's voice seemed to bring the girl out of her semi-conscious state.

The shadow labored breath stopped and hitched for a moment as she tried to speak. Harry was about to comfort her with cooing words, but a sharp grip on his arm stopped him.

"It was a trap…" Harry nodded.

A soft sigh from the girl…

"It's not Tracy's fault…" A small cough, suppressed to the best of the mortally wounded girl's ability.

"Tracy's dead." The girl gazed into Harry's pained but fiercely glowing green eyes.

"You can't die. Not after everything..." Gently but desperately, Harry stroked her beautiful mane. The normally long and silky strands were now choked with blood, sweat and dirt. Wounded, bloodied and stained as she was, she was still the most beautiful woman in Harry's eyes. She knew this even as the pain made her delirious.

"You were there for me when they… THEY betrayed me! You can't leave, I won't let you!" The raven hair man looked down with determination; those eyes commanded her to obey and for a moment she willed her body to obey. She felt light, her sense dulling as she continued to gaze into those amazing, powerful eyes; eyes that she wanted to get lost in forever and ever…

Pain…

Sharp, horrible, un-mitigating pain. The girl shook, her eyes slammed shut. Her connection with paradise lost. Harry held her dearly until her spasm passed by for now.

Harry looked around frantically; and for once his followers saw desperation in those intense soulful eyes. After doing so much for everyone, for the world, he was pleading for help and yet none was forthcoming. She was gone and know he knew as well. Her vital bodily functions were already shutting down slowly but surely. There was nothing anyone can do, nothing 'he' can do. Sure, with the amount of magic he had at his disposal and the usage of a few sacrificial rituals, he could keep her alive, tittering on the edge of death for an hour or two more…but the result was not in question.

Harry felt desperation giving away to anger while barely concealed hate bubbled just under the surface. He felt ready to scream when a soft shaking hand touch his face. Anger and hate melted away as he gazed down tenderly at her…

And she, she gave him a small resigned smile, the sad smile of acceptance. There was no doubt in her mind of what her devoted lover would do to those traitors, those betrayals who did this. Part of her felt justified joy, while another felt equally justified pity. Harry would make them experience hell, not only before they die, but most certainly after as well for all eternity. What was the phrase that muggles use: "May god have mercy on your soul."

It was close, but not quite. "May the demon have mercy on your soul" would be more appropriate, for that is what Harry will become for his enemies, a cold, calculating unfeeling demon that is if he is not consumed by guilt and self hate.

No… she would not accept that. Harry deserved better. Gathering what remained of her strength, she pulled the Harry's face within centimeters of her own. She needed to conserve all the energy she can when she speaks.

Several people nearby were shocked as they felt a rush of power and magic returning to their wounded lady. They would have leapt in joy at the miraculous recovery had they not seen the solemn face of their lord. Then, they realized what she had done.

She had tapped into the very essence of her being, her magic, her blood to buy herself some precious time. Indeed, her blood was already curdling and turning black.

"Harry, take revenge in my name, make them pay; but please, don't let it consume you."

"What else will there be? I'll make them pay, and then I'll join…"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You'll do no such thing! You are so much more, my love. I. forbid. You. To. Follow. Me."

The passionate girl enunciated each word to make her point clear, before softening.

"There are others that need you and others that can help you…as I have. Tracy wasn't the only one, you know."

The situation would have been hilarious had it not taken place under such dire consequences. Harry fought hard against the redness rising on his cheeks while the love of his life gave a strained but definitely conspirator grin.

"I know all about your various desires and urges. And I also know that I'm the only one you acted those desires and urges on."

Here, she let out a small giggle, enough to make a point but not enough to drain her.

"But I was young and naïve in my possessiveness, and I know I wronged many…including Tracy, who remained a loyal friend to us."

Harry's hardened as he prepared to protest.

"Shush, my love. I know what I'm talking about. You are powerful, Harry, and destined for great things, impossible things even. Know that. Your ahm… demonic lust should be considered a gift, not a curse. Know that as well. Embrace it, relish it; don't deny it, for if you do, if you try to suppress it, you could be destroyed by it."

Harry tried to shake his head.

"No, it's true, and you know it, Harry. I… I was going to invite Tracy, or even Daphne to join us. I seen the way you look at that blonde at times."

Harry wanted to deny, but thought better of it.

"It was only lust."

"…and you have no idea how proud and happy I am that you remained so faithful and devoted."

Her blood had become pitch black, as black as the night. She knew she didn't have much time left.

"But, please, please Harry. I beg you. Don't dwell on the past. There are others who could help you, who want to help you. Let them, just be careful about it. Besides…"

Here, Harry's dying angel pulled him into a tender kiss. It was now difficult to keep her eyes open, so she closed them. She wore a huge smile, savoring in the after glow of their last kiss.

"…What you shared with me… that was perfection. The gods of creation themselves would trade their powers to experience what we had. It would be… a shame… to let that go to waste. So, live Harry, my love, live…"

Harry watched as she passed away, as the light of his heart passed away, the result of his former friends' treachery. His followers stepped away unconsciously as black hate seeped into his eyes, his body turning cold faster than that of his dead love. At some point, his lost love's words and advice would come back to him, but for now, now there was only hate and the desire to enact divine retribution. The raven haired man-demon shed the last of his tears and turned his head towards the dark silhouette in the distance.

Where there was once warmth, there was just coldness, raw, biting, numbing coldness…

The sky, which had been clear, dark and mysterious, just prior to the battles drew up a stormy cloud. Thunder roared as a storm approached. Soon the rainstorm would wash away evidence of the horrible carnage that took place here.

"Harry!" Harry whirled around to look at Draco. Paler than usual and covered with blood, the young male didn't look much better.

"We need to leave soon, Harry. Their reinforcements will arrive soon to find out what went wrong." His voice sounded tired and cracked, and with good reason. His lover had been the young Malfoy's best friend for many years, after all. Next to himself, her death probably hit him the hardest.

It was then that Harry noticed that everyone else was waiting for him to give the command. All the bodies had been either apparated back to HQ or disposed of. He and Draco's relief force had arrived only in time to cut off the Gryffindor forces from retreat. Alas, after the frenzied battle there were precious few survivors for the healers to tend to from the other side and to take in for interrogation. But, no matter, one was more than enough.

Harry harshly grabbed the shoulders of one of the wounded. It was a young woman, covered in blood; her robes torn to pieces revealed her excellent physique and her exotic dark skin. He glared at the bright Hogwarts symbol on one of the battle cloak's breast. It stood out against the black fabric of the cloth, yelling at him, mocking him. He wanted to rip it out. On the other side was the house symbol.

Harry gave a devious smile as he applied pressure and forcibly shoved enough magic into the being to keep the being alive for the time being. The young woman was shocked back into consciousness.

"Welcome back to the living, Padma."

"What… Harry?" The Ravenclaw girl choked out, barely being able to make out who it was as blood was blocking her vision. No matter, the crippling pain quickly knocked the girl out again.

Pop, pop, pop, dozens new figures arrived on the scene and came charging up to his group. It wasn't difficult to make out their Hogwarts or Order combat uniforms.

"Stop, freeze or we'll fire!"

"How about you freeze and we'll fire!" Draco unleashed a dual burst of fire and ice followed by others forcing the newcomers to duck and seek shelter.

"Lovely of you to join us! Why don't you say hi to your sister, Parvati!" That remark made the other side freeze.

"Stop, what have you done to Padma, Potter! Let her go or you'll be sorry!"

The raven haired man sneered back.

"No, it is you who will be sorry, you and that back stabbing bastard and his whore!"

"**With the gods as my witness, mark my words:**

**I'll have Hogwarts burned to the ground for this! **

**And every last Gryffindor and their allies hunted down like the dogs they are!**

**I shall have my revenge!" **

A gigantic thunder clap erupted, knocking more than a few people off their feet.

Harry pushed the ravenclaw girl away, telling others to take her. Slowly, he bent down and carefully scooped up the body of his one love.

"… Starting with this one here."

"NOOO!"

"Stupefy!"

"Avada Kedavre!"

But it was no use. Harry, Draco and the others along with their captive were gone before the spells reached them. Only the cold laugh of their once savior and golden boy remained, sending shivers through everyone's spin.

The aforementioned rain soon came, dousing the battlefield and creating rivers of blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts laid, its ruined structure burning bright as magic from the collapsed wards and the very essence of the castle fed into the gigantic inferno. For all its magnificence, for all its mystic, Hogwarts was burning to the ground, slowly but surely and one young raven haired, green eyed lord was making sure of it.

"It's over." The end of Hogwarts seemed almost anti-climatic.

"Is it?" Harry turned to his by now trusted lieutenant, the once haughty and arrogant Slytherin prince. Draco looked surprised.

"The dark lord's gone, the old fool's dead. The citizens flee in awe and fear of your armies. What else is there?"

The two watched as several of their brethrens cut down a few stragglers with a volley of killing curses. Considering that rarely did the supposed 'light side' show his own people mercy, Harry felt no remorse in issuing the 'take no prisoner' edict at the beginning of the battle. Not that it mattered. What remained of the Hogwarts defense force, the aurors and the order were determined to fight to the last man and woman, which was fine by Harry; he would prefer not to have to deal with keeping some many prisoners of war.

"…plenty, Monsieur Malfoy. Destructus Totalus!"

Both of the powerful young men turned to the sweet melodious voice that cut through the air as the figure unleashed a devastating wave of fire at her opponents. Their screams were cut off at the onset as they spontaneously combusted on contact.

"Gabrielle?" The girl nodded, turning to the two. The young blonde had come along way since that fateful day when Harry saved her in the lake by Hogwarts. Physically, she was now a beautiful blossoming teenage veela, with grace and charm that even her sister would have envied. At the same time, gone were the soft spoken manners, the precociousness, and the joyous laughs. But then, the horrific deaths of one's family and loved ones would do that.

"The European ministries are already in up roar over what's been happening here in Magical Britain. Once today's event gets out, it would cause chaos on the continent. Some factions are already on the verge of open rebellion."

Draco breathed in sharply.

"You want to invade mainland NOW? Right after all this." Draco gestured to the devastated landscape, the physically and magically exhausted wizards and witches and the ruined ancient stronghold silhouetting against the midnight moon.

"What better time is there? Our enemies would think us preoccupied with Britain to bother with Europe." Harry saw Draco frowning, but essentially conceding to the logic of the argument.

The French born girl was an absolutely brilliant strategist, the best that Harry knew, even better than his former friend Ron ever was. While her cool demeanor and her willingness to accept losses in battles shocked some of his comrades, making her seem cruel to others, Harry always adored the young girl who had come into his confidence. In the after math of his lover's death and amidst the clamor of those that wished to replace her, Gabrielle was a god sent. She was someone he could talk to and confide in, but didn't jostle around and try to take his deceased loved one's place in his heart.

Smiling, Harry thought back. The girl was one of the few persons that Harry reserved his gentler personality to and he had worked actively for a time to keep the young girl away from the war. Alas that was not to be, but then, given the events that happened, Harry could hardly complain. It is fair to say, that he might not have won the war had it not been for Gabrielle Delacour's efforts. She had been the only one capable of matching the machinations and tactics his former best friend and nemesis put out, eventually swinging the war in his favor.

"And what of our allies, the Veela communities and others that sent us aid?"

"They said they will try their best, but unless we intervene, the new radical government would crush them in an effort to gain control. They believe that a personal appearance by you would help them secure adequate support against the new regime."

Harry frowned before turning to Gabrielle with a smile.

"Then, you wouldn't mind accompanying little old me for a trip across the channel would you, Gabby?"

"Of course not, 'arry." The veela gave a delightful laugh, uttering Harry's name with her distinct French accent.

"Very well then. Draco, I leave everything in your capable hands." The blond barely suppressed his shock at being given command of the whole of the British Isles.

"But all of the troops are exhausted. They can't possibly wage another war."

"It's alright, Draco. My allies thought of that. Just spread the word and make quick preparations for our departure. I want it kept quiet so I can keep our enemies on the continent off guard."

The Malfoy heir didn't argue. His chance to rule with the full blessing of his lord. Needless to say his father would never have been able to do this under Voldemort's reign. It was a Slytherin's dream come true and damned if he wasn't going to take advantage of it. Muttering an acknowledgement, the blond boy, barking out orders to several wizards and witches who stood at attention.

"It seems like the end of an era, Gabby."

The blonde girl nodded, perfectly capable of guessing why that is.

"It gives me cold satisfaction that I have taken revenge against them. But that's just not enough anymore. Funny how I always shrunk from my role as the Boy Who Lived, but she, she changed all that. She made me realize that there was so much I could do, so much we could do… we often jokingly dreamed about ruling this world as Emperor and Empress, God and Goddess even…"

"The dream's still there. You could rule, and I… as well as others, would support you every step of the way."

Her bright azure eyes glowed with determination.

To be truthful, there was nothing the veela would deny Harry. When her family and friends were killed in the war by both sides, Harry, that sweet noble boy with bright green eyes that became the man that would not be stopped, had saved her again. He and his lover had taken her in when the world had forsaken her. They treated her with kindness and love in the midst of war, and she in turn came to adore and idolize them. Her reverence and devotion to them was only amplified by her veela magical powers.

But when Harry's mate died… no killed, murdered in that ambush, Gabrielle was devastated. Everyone thought Draco Malfoy was, except for Harry, the most hurt by her death, but they were wrong, it was Gabrielle. It was like losing her papa, mana and Fleur all over again, except only so much worse. She had been so empathically connected, that it was like losing a lover (not that she knew what a lover was like).

The lithe female could distinctively recall the day she shed her innocence – psychological innocence that is, not the poetic reference to one's maidenhood. That was another matter but she had long since lost her innocent outlook on life what with the war and watching her family's die, but she saw clearly how badly Harry wanted to try to keep her as pure as possible. It was a transparent and naïve attempt by Harry to try to keep one person close to him, one link to himself free of the violence, strife and taint that permeated everywhere else and Gabrielle obliged as best as a pubescent teenager possibly could.

Inevitably a façade could only last so long and Gabrielle's came off when Harry and the others dragged back the Ravenclaw girl that fateful night. Gabrielle had sat, numbed with disbelief as the news was narrated to her. She felt Harry's radiating anger and hatred as memories were extracted from the un-complying girl.

Gabrielle, sweet little Gabby, lost it…

It took a month to clean the magical residue off the walls and the high ceilings…

Parting with their comrades on the battlefield, the two traveled silently to their rendezvous.

"Your offer of leadership distracted Malfoy temporarily but I feel that he will soon be concerned about how you will control the continent without your Slytherin army."

Harry smirked.

"I'll inform him when the time comes."

"_All hail Emrys, Lord Harold James Potter_." The dark haired lord nodded like a general inspecting troops in formation.

Lines upon lines of tall exotic creatures, clad in colorful armors of gold and white, with intermixed colors of red, green and blue, wrapped in a shimmering cloak, stood at attention. Their pale and creamy skin, short but athletic stature, and a pair of distinctive long ears protruding out of crowns of either sun bleached blond, black or other exotic colored hair left no doubt what these beautiful beings were.

"_Arise, proud elven warriors, blessed fair ones_." Answered Harry in their native elven tongue.

The elves rose as one, standing proudly at attention. It was an awe inspiring sight even for Harry. He had no doubt of the effect they would have on the unsuspecting quibbling wizarding factions of Europe.

Imagine: a military force of a mystical light species long believed to have left the human mortal world behind standing beside the young English lord. Such an act would undoubtedly legitimize his right to rule, perhaps even granting him a divine mandate so to speak in eyes of some.

As Harry delved deeper into his thoughts, the young powerful wondered if he should thank the old man, Dumbledore, who banished him to the Elven realm while on his death bed. Undoubtedly, the old fool must be rolling over his grave at seeing the level of control and respect the Harry now enjoys amongst these 'light' creatures.

"My lord…"

Harry pulled out of his reverie, as someone shot out towards him.

"Lavender!" Instinctively, he captured the girl, dressed in an open cut battle dress, into his arms.

"Gabrielle, how are you?" In contrast to Harry's smile and friendliness, Gabrielle returned the greeting dryly.

"_Princess_, are the troops ready?"

The other girl managed to suppress a wince as she nodded. The exchange did not go unnoticed as Harry's expression darkened slightly. He didn't need this right now.

He growled quietly towards the two: "Ladies, Gabrielle has expert knowledge and connection with France as for it's her homeland and Lavender is one of the most respected emissaries of the elves. I trust that you two will cooperate with each other in this up coming operation."

A quick eye to eye exchange confirmed it.

"Good, then."

Turning to the troops, Harry offered his last few words.

"_I have tried you, led you and fought beside you in past conflicts in defense of your homeland… from the forests of Kalindore to the hills of Cormanthor, but always it was in defense of your homeland. Now, I must request, besiege you, to fight for my homeland._"

Here, Harry paused for dramatic effect as he surveyed the troops.

"_I trust that all of you will fight with as much valor and distinction now as you did in the past._"

There, flanked by two angels, the green eyed god/demon turned his eyes towards heaven as his elite elven warriors pledged themselves to his service with thunderous affirmations.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the Atrium of Concordia situated amongst the high heavens, voices bickered and squabbled back and forth…

"No... but how?"

"Impossible..."

"Such power can not be allowed to reign freely!"

"Indeed, we must control..."

"None sense, I as guardian of ... protest..."

People shuffled nosily as the revelation laid unraveled around them. The structure of the atrium amplifying the sounds of order disintegrating into chaos as the normally calm celestial beings bristled about aimlessly like chickens with their head cut off.

"My lord?" The gentle stimulations from pale graceful fingers brought Corellon Larethian out of his thoughts. Meeting the gaze of his ever faithful consort, he nodded in acceptance.

"SILENCE!" The atrium immediately fell silent as everyone turned to gaze at the figure of the tall, charismatic deity. Surely this glorious and exalted god of gods, their first amongst firsts would know how to deal with this... upstart mortal who has dared to defy the gods by claiming kingship of their greatest of creations, this man who choose to reject their fellowship while continuing his blasphemous usage of their sacred arts. Yes, surely this Harry Potter will be held accountable...

"The one known as Lord Harry James Potter will _not_ be harmed in any way."

The other, looked at him with mouths hanging wide open, hardly the expression of dignity and nobility their followers always imagine them to be. A few were so surprised that they apparently slipped on the tiles of the flooring. Then, there were the few, the few defenders of Harry Potter's virtue who smiled so widely that they looked positively devious.

"My lorrdd….but surely..."

"No, listen to me for I shall repeat, my fellow brothers and sisters of the Seldarine. Harry James Potter is not to be harmed in any way."

Silence...

"He will turn on us all!"

"But my lord, what about what he's done. He is lauded as a god while refusing the oath that binds us all..."

A derisive snort answered for Corellon.

"...an oath which you all breaks as readily as you ignore the plights of those people who you profess to be lord over... an oath which he has swore by... in action not in false words..."

"He has restored prosperity and hope in countless worlds, eliminated enmities since time immemorial, how _dare_ you use the very sacred oath which you, all of you have desecrated as an excuse!"

The various lower deities and demi deities looked chagrined to have invoked the fury of the normally kind hearted Sehanine Moonbow, an early daughter of Corellon and Aurashnee. The Moon Goddess leveled a glare around her. What a bunch of hypocrites these fools are...

But a few remained defiant, convinced that the goddess was blinded by her affection for the mortal human. Surely their rightful leader, Corellon Larethian, First of the Seldarine, could be convinced of the danger the human Harry Potter represented.

"... what of his practical usurpation of the elven throne? His consort, whose obedience he commands, became elven by _unnatural _means reigns as the recognized Empress of the Elven Realms and refuses to acknowledge the guardianship of the Seldarine."

"This is heresy to everything we are, my lord. The elves, who are but our... your rather, greatest legacy on the mortal realms, my lord; they, who are the envy of gods and mortals alike have all but shunned us in favor of him, a non-elf..."

Indeed, surely this human upstart is as big a threat as the now deceased Spider Queen.

"Just as the Drows shunned you in favor of Lolth, so have the rest of them, the high, moon and other eves joined ranks against you, with a human no less."

"Enough!" The leader of the elven deities thundered in anger. "You speak as if they turned against me. That is not true and you know it. It was you, us…me who abandoned our children. We saw the elven ranks afflicted with corruption, greed and all such matters which we detested. And we directed our disgust on our children turning all of them away, denying them protection and salvation."

"It was we who were at fault; we, who made a mistake."

Corellon plowed onwards with his remarks.

"It should not, then, come as a surprise that they would eventually forsake us if we did so already. And for his efforts in coming into the confidence of the elves, the young Guardian of Magic should be praised, not condemned."

The protestors looked amazed, guilty and uncertain, unwilling to question the judgment of the greater deity.

Corellon shook his head. Never did he imagine in a million years that he would have to admit that the Seldarine and he himself were capable of such grievous errors.

"What about the unholy alliance he has drawn up which included the Drows, vampires and lesser species? It's an abomination..."

"Perhaps you ignorant lot should take a visit into the mortal realms every once in a millennia before you speak about matters you don't know!"

"That's quite enough, Sehanine." Berated the fair dame beside Corellon. While the beautiful goddess, who ranked second within the Seldarine, understood her step daughter's position, she could not accept the tone she was adopting towards the other deities.

The avid supporter of the mortal human, fumed silently at being dismissed, but complied, backing off away from the center of everyone's attention. Sehanine wondered how is it that the members of Harry Potter's court treated her with greater respect and dignity than her own brothers and sisters of the Seldarine.

"Enough is enough." Barked out Corellon finally as the noise levels threaten to lead to chaos. "Hear my decree now with the furies of fate as my witnesses. I have accepted the power that is Lord Harry James Potter and hope establish a friendship with his authority. And his domains on the mortal planes have been sanctioned by me and the other powers that be."

"Under no circumstances are he or his allies, whether elf, human, vampire or others, to be harmed or plotted against. Is that understood?"

The majority of those assembled looked uneasy, but a few determined members of the opposition seemed intent on arguing. The Greater Deity held up his hand for quiet.

"Of course, the neutrality of the deities is conditioned upon non-involvement by Harry Potter in heavenly affairs."

Silence… This was not what the opposition expected.

"...and he is willing to relinquish that right? That…power?"

Several looked at the offspring of Corellon, speaker of the pro-Harry faction. But the moon goddess remained stoically silent.

"He is. He has pledged himself to abstain from exercising any influence over the non-mortal realms. And the deities of the other races have voiced their support…"

"Why? Why would he admit defeat now when just recently he was willing to wage war against the heavens?" Questioned someone caustically.

No one answered.

"Can it be assumed that there's no objection then?"

No one voiced their opposition.

"Good, then by the powers that be, I, Corellon Larethian, Coronal of Arvandor, proclaim: let the treaty terms of neutrality between the Deities of Light and the mortal power that is Harry James Potter be reaffirmed and bounded."

A burst of light as the entities in the room felt the powers take hold and mark the decree.

The meeting soon adjourned thereafter as most of the deities took flight back towards their various domains.

Sehanine saw her father and his consort looking her way. She gave a faint smile behind guarded eyes before leaving them alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lady..." A female in priestly garbs kneeled before the nude Dark Maiden, who stood glowing by the illumination of the moonlight in the dimly lit enclave.

"What is it, Istel'ira?" With a serine smile, the silver haired goddess turned to greet her servant.

"My lady..."

Interest piqued across the Drow goddess lovely face. She motioned the kneeled figure to recite the message while lightly tracing the battle bow by her side. The message could potentially decide whether or not she and her priesthood would march out in battle cloaks.

"It's been heard, that it has been done… The treaty has been confirmed, my lady."

"Congratulations are in order it seems, dearest sister. You are your people are safe."

The dark skinned goddess quietly dismissed her servant before turning to her half-sister.

Eilistraee smiled sadly. "Perhaps."

Quietly, the two deities, two sisters, one, of the Seldarine, the other, of the Drow pantheon, regarded one another.

"The treaty was rather hastily confirmed and would seem to prevent interaction between the deities and Lord Harry. And surely you must have sensed that unsettling feeling around him recently."

The dark maiden folded her arms around herself.

"And you wonder if I could be counted on to give aid I there's need. You don't... trust me, do you sister?"

"You were most...distressed at the prospect of raising arms against the Seldarine at Harry's side."

"Sister, for all your malcontent against your brethren, conflict with the Seldarine is not to be trifled with. And many have realized including our esteemed Emrys that it is not wise to enter into aggression against them. I was merely being concerned about the prospect of victory in the event of conflict." Snapped the dark elf, losing a bit of her patience, as she leveled a glare at her elven sister.

"...besides, it wasn't as if you weren't the least bit hesitant about rising up against your father? Words threatening revolt are one thing; acts of betrayal are entirely different matter."

"And yes, it would have been betrayal if you should side with Harry; for you would stand against your brothers and sisters in the Seldarine, against your father and their allies... Could you ever do that, my dear Sehanine? Or would you have merely quietly voted to abstain from the conflict."

The moon goddess felt cold. At the height of tensions, Harry had recognized his ally's precarious position on the Seldarine and had in fact suggested that she could not take a side should conflict break out so as not to offend anyone. It was an offer, which the Seldarine goddess, shame to say, had been quite keen on accepting for practical and political reasons.

"I was prepared to follow Lord Harry's lead. Were you?" Harry, naturally never held it against her, or if he did, he never showed it, but the same could not be said of his allies.

The Dark Maiden suddenly turned around, spinning her long silver hair behind her.

"You don't have to answer that. It is late and perhaps we should meet again when we are less tired and wary with the day's events. Send my greetings to father for me, little moon."

Stopping at the doorway, the Dark Maiden added one final parting sentence.

"… my priestesses and warriors have proudly fought under his banners. And my chosen died for him. Do remember that, dear sister."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squeals of delight mixed with moans and hisses continuously bombarded the walls and ceilings of his lordship's private quarters. Two tangled bodied laid on the bed sheets, locked in between an intense struggle and an intimate embrace.

With an exaggerated grunt, the raven haired male flopped down on top of his partner, pinning the lithe elven vixen, who simply refused to stop squirming. In fact, the female elf seemed to take great delight in playfully resisting the efforts of her lover in grabbing her, taunting and teasing him by sliding her body up and down.

The male's eyes blazed with passion and desire, fueled by the fragrance of the product of their earlier union, which coated their bodies in a clear sheen.

"What do you think you are doing, love?" Mirth danced across the brightly colored eyes of the elf even as she knows exactly what her lover was doing.

"You! Lav."

"oh… wait! Mhm...ugh." Bed sheets were thrown apart as the withering body motions of the couple took on renewed urgency.

"oh GODS... Haaarrrrrrry…"

Harry Potter smiled for the first time in many days. Recently, life has been especially hard and as gruesome as the old days of life and death combat against powerful nemesis. Between headaches caused from trying to be the consummate politician and appease every bloody person in his vast alliance network and the possibility of conflict with the powers that be, there were times that Harry thought he would burst.

If he had known 'peace' would make life so difficult, the raven haired overlord would surely have made certain to have waged a couple of other longer wars. Indeed, at the fundamental and abstract level, bloodlust and a hunger for battle came easy for the part demonic wizard, whose certain proclivities are nonetheless tempered by his natural born humaneness.

Who would have thought this was the life the Boy Who Lived would lead? Certainly not him, but then again the godly like Guardian of Magic has come a long way from being the reluctant white knight in training of his school days. Things which he had once rejected or shied away from; absolute power, extravagant wealth, popularized fame, heightened longevity and of course, the most beautiful and intelligent women were now available to him to extents no mortal man can even begin to fathom.

The journey hasn't been entirely pleasant, of course, not at all... but then again, based on the sounds his partner was making, he really couldn't complain.

"hm... let's…do it again..." The female pleaded. So they did it again... and again... and again.

The vivacious female drifted off out of consciousness with a radiant smile on her face.

Unable to keep a smirk off of his face, Harry laced right hand through the golden mane of his semi-comatose mate, gently stoking beads of wet and sticky shinny chestnut blond hair. The female moaned in appreciation, plastering her body even closer against him.

Looking out the grand balcony doorway, Harry recognized that it was almost dawn. As much as he enjoyed watching the elven beauty curled beside him like a kitten, they needed to get up soon.

Pulling his hand out of her dark blond hair, Harry began lightly tracing the front length of the elf's luscious body, leaving glistening spots of wetness from the shoulders down to her toned abdomen. He never grew tired to relishing her loveliness, and truly the word defined her not just in the physical sense.

After a few minutes, Harry found a pair of heavily lidded eyes gazing back at him in awe.

"I missed that so much. You were simply wonderful, Harry... as usual." Giggling playfully, the elf propped herself across the male human's chest, squishing his hand between their bodies.

When Harry extracted his hand, the elf grabbed it. She tossed him a sultry smile; her eyes danced with joy as she slowly and diligently cleaned the digits with her mouth all the time making exaggerated and erotic noises.

"Nice try, Lav, but we don't have time."

"Please.." Begged the elf, adopting a cute, innocent and pity-me pout. Harry laugh simply laughed in response. It really was as adorable as it was pathetic.

"Are you sure you can go on?" The elf hissed as Harry made his _point_ (pun intended). Startled, the female crashed onto of him.

"Ouch...oh god am I sore...in a good sort of way of course."

The male rolled his eyes at his mate's playfulness, but couldn't help but smile as well. Despite her age, experience and supposed elven etiquette, his belle could still managed to act like a kid sometimes...something he was grateful for, though it occasionally made him uncomfortable when it occurred during their more intimate moments.

"Enough, get up Lav."

"Are you sure, my lord?"

Harry arched an eyebrow at the impromptu usage of formality. But he didn't have long to ponder those thoughts as his peripheral magical senses picked up his lover's attempt to mentally stimulate him.

Looking out the window again, Harry decided that they probably had a little more time.

"So the elf wants to keep playing?"

"uh huh... you bet."

Lips crashed against lips as both felt the room swirl around them.

Within moments, magic began to cycle and twist through out the room. The elf felt herself shivering in anticipation as she felt her very core being stroked and touch by the sentient being next to her. The room exploded in a burst of light around the ground zero that was Harry James Potter. Sighing in content, his elven lover drifted, allowing herself to be covered with a sense of absolute security and warmth. Commanding her mind and body to respond, the elf projected her own blanket of emotions, smiling as she felt it conjoin with that of her lover. The sense deepened, and beads of sweat formed rapidly as the feelings of unearthly pleasure assaulted her in waves. Ignoring the rising pings of discomfort and inevitable pain, the young woman prepared herself; she left her soul bare to the awesome power that surrounded her. It did not hesitate to penetrate her, filling every single part of her very essence with euphoria to the point of being... suffocating.

And then... it was gone... The female spluttered incoherently, attempting to moan, cry and whimper all the while gasping wildly to retrieve that essence, that feeling while taking in lungful of air. She looked around with a glazed expression... uncertainty, loneliness, fear: dark emotions chased each other across the elf's still disoriented mind. Finally, two strong arms finally forced her to look up into a pair of passionate but reassuring emerald eyes.

Harry sat up, pulling the female into his chest, stroking her long mane while muttering sweet nothings into one of her long and elegant pointy ears. It wasn't long before she calmed down from her highs.

Pulling away slightly, she looked up speaking in a quivering voice: "I...I'm sorry, Harry...I mean, my lord. I, it was too much for me I guess. I'm _so_ sorry..."

The elf looked absolutely distraught.

"That's enough, Lavender..." Commanded Harry softly but sternly causing her to immediately bow her head as if expecting some sort of a reprimand. Sighing, Harry pulled her close, resting her head against his chest so that the rhythmic beating of his heart could calm her down.

"Stop it this instant. It's not your fault, Lav. It's mine." Harry pressed his finger against the rosy lips of his lover to hold off her protest. "No, listen to me, I know it is. I knew I shouldn't have tried again given how active we were last night."

Here, while not exactly blushing, Harry did look modestly embarrassed. Well, he had every right to have been somewhat more pro-active than usual. It has been quite a while for him... not that he didn't have the opportunity, far from it. But with out his bonded mate by his side, it didn't feel right. And he didn't think he missed it THAT badly... until last night that is.

"In fact, I should be the one apologizing for being so...ahm rough. See..."

Lavender the elf giggled.

"oh, don't be silly, my love. If anything, I just wish you were willing to be that assertive more often. And I have it under good sources that I'm not the only one."

Harry groaned as the elf giggled. He supposed it's a good thing that she was back in a good mood... or maybe not.

Lavender stopped laughing, pulling slightly so that she could look at Harry.

"I know that you can and want to continue..."

Indeed, it was easy for the powerful female elf to sense the large reserve of power Harry was holding at bay. It was equally easy for Harry to see how completely drained his elven lover was.

"Lav, I have said this many times, you don't need to push yourself to try and...keep up with me. You are a wonderful lover."

"I know, it's not that...not entirely at least." Creasing her eyebrows in a thoughtful manner, Lavender absent mindedly tucked a few strands of her loose blond braids behind her ear, an act that Harry couldn't help but be mesmerized by.

...which happen to be perfect for the clever elf, who pushed a startled Harry back onto the bed facing upwards. Said elf then plastered herself at her beau's side, wrapping one of his arms securely over herself while lightly tracing the length of his well toned chest.

"It's just been so long... I asked no...demanded to the others earlier to have you to myself tonight even though they and I know that I probably couldn't keep up."

"The others weren't happy, of course, but it's just that...I missed you so much and it was even better than I remembered!" Adoration filled Lavender's eyes briefly before being pushed aside by anger.

"_Damn the Elf Council! Damn those snobbish nobles! Damn the Seldarine for leaving us with this mess!"_

Harry tried to fight the urge to laugh at his lover's choice of elven words, but failed quite measurably.

"And damn you for being so logical, and forcing me to go." The tone was playful, but serious enough that Harry felt he needed to address once again.

"I couldn't be there, Lav. In order to be accepted as the Empress and the rightful ruler of the Elven Realm, you needed to gain legitimacy in the eyes of your elven peers separate from my own... something that you succeeded marvelously in from what I can see. As I have said many times before, you are a credit to me and more importantly to yourself."

Not even one who persevered through so much, accomplished so much and even became his Lordship's shadow, such as Lavender, could avoid showing a slight blush at such high praise from Lord Harold James Potter.

Rising up to her knees, elven heiress formally acknowledged her lord's compliment with the arm across heart and deeply bowed head.

"You honor me with your words, my Lord."

Harry nodded grimly, knowing better than to try and stop her given the nature of their bond. But a somewhat awkward silence fell afterwards, until he thought of something.

Pulling the elf onto his chest facing him, Harry teased.

"Enough of that... there's however the matter of your language and tone, young lady. Where did you learn such naughty words?"

Eyes dancing with mirth, the elf smiled coquettishly.

"My humblest of apologies for this grievous transgression, my lord. How can I ever repent for my evil act." The great and mighty wizard of the ages almost dropped the ball on a simple comic act as he saw his bonded giving him the most adorable doe-eyes look.

"Hmmm...it is a most serious offense. Speaking such profane words." Lightly toughing her silky skin, Harry frowned. "You must be punished severely..."

Lav smiled.

"... at some other time."

Harry laughed as his companion pouted adorably.

Not to be beaten just yet, the elf gave a sly grin. Displaying great agility and dexterity, she flipped herself around so that her back was pressed firmly against Harry.

"You know, milord. You can still take me ... _dans le derriere _as the French would say." The elf's winked, smiling even more broadly as she watched as her skilled lover groan in pleasure while desire danced in his enflamed green eyes.

Showing equal finesse, Harry flipped both of them upside down so that he was on top, pressing the squirming, nimble and tense elf into the pillow and bed sheets.

Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear: "Hmm... and I say it's time to get up."

Lavender growled in frustration.

"Tease…" Ignoring her comment, Harry stood up and moved to gather his clothing.

"It's dawn already. Gabrielle is probably waiting for us already?"

Frowning, the elf propped herself up with her hands.

"So, you are her lord. Make her wait as long as needed, she won't mind."

"Gee, my lady, how very considerate of you." Was the sarcastic reply as the figure in question appeared.

The elf on the bed shrugged good naturedly.

"Good morning, 'arry." The female gave a small bow which Harry returned. It was a compromise arranged between the High Lord and his inner circles; that he would be treated respectfully but be greeted informally in private.

"How are you, Gabby? I have missed you." The silvery blonde female smiled fondly at the pet name and allowed herself to be drawn into an affectionate hug. Reacting instinctively, the woman then planted a big juicy kiss on Harry's lips.

"Me too. Itz good to hav you back as we'l." Then thinking of something, Gabrielle broke away. "... you too, my lady."

Lavender, meanwhile, was laying comfortably in bed, watching with the shadow of a smile her 'man' hug and kiss another beautiful woman in not an entirely platonic way.

"Oh, don't mind me. Pretend that I'm not here."

"Hmm… that is perhapz a bit hard to do." Here, the veela nodded towards Lavender's glistening and nude front torso. The elf stretched out her body in response, causing her ahm...assets to perk ups.

"Want some seeing as Harry doesn't seem to be in the mood to _play_?" Harry blinked. Admittedly, he was enjoying the light and not so light barter between them and admittedly his bonded can be fairly kinky, but usually she was only this open to him and almost never towards Gabrielle. Maybe she's hornier than he thought. Harry chuckled at this. As much as he would like to see how this ends, he really needed to get cleaned up.

"Well, in that case, play nice. I'm going to take a shower...alone." Harry had walked off and closed the bathroom doors before either of the girls could say anything.

"I ze that you two had fun. I'm surprized that he did not knock you out."

The tone was light and humorous, something Lavender was thankful for. Her relationship with the veela and the other very important female in Harry's life was never entirely amicable. In fact, there were times when the two seemed to downright despise each other. That's understandable really. Where as Gabrielle completely devoted herself to Harry from the beginning to present, the human turned elf, had a not so perfect streak. While the green eyed sex god with whom she shared her bed with had often declared that to be inconsequential, Lavender Moonflower, did not manage to outlive and triumph over the various competitors who came out of Hogwarts by being stupid and ignorant ... contrary to what all who knew her in her youth might have assumed.

But alas, Lavender is still Lavender and however well trained a mage and fighter she was or however worldly and intelligent she has became, she still carried that air of being what some would call "ditzy," others would call exuberantly open. Hence, it's not surprising that the elf failed to notice the slightly forced smile on her companion's face as she gush on and on.

"Oh he did, oh by the gods he did. In fact, I think I spent most of the night unconscious. He was so good…. even better than I remembered..." Gabrielle tensed unconsciously. Now this Lavender didn't miss.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." The words were mumbled but carried a distinct hard edge, sounding almost sardonic.

The elf frowned, her eyes narrowing at the obvious lie. Here, she was sharing a very happy moment and a very important person in Harry's and therefore her life was snubbing her.

"Out with it, General."

Gabrielle tensed instantly right as the temperature in the room plummeted.

By identifying using her rank, both knew that Lavender wasn't making a request. But seeing the hard glint in the temperamental veela's eyes, Lavender wondered if she had been hasty. The take no nonsense, full speed ahead attitudes of the two was another thing that didn't help their relationship any. Briefly, the elven minx wondered if she should back down and apologize. Whatever their official standing, the beautiful veela and legendary confidant and advisor of Harry was her, de facto, equal if not superior.

Gabrielle, meanwhile, continued to stare at Lavender coolly, gazing into the depth of her soul as if to pass judgment. If the Elven Empress could espouse herself to be the might of the elves and the culmination of their fighting spirit, then General Gabrielle could be at least as imposing, drawing upon her image and experience as the fearsome and brilliant commander of the Imperial Legionary Forces.

After a few moments of tension, Gabrielle finally dropped her gaze with a sigh.

"…perhapz you should not be so enthusiastic about your reunion wiz 'arry when we meet the others."

"What?" Lavender asked, bewildered. But confusion quickly gave away to anger.

"Why? Are you telling me they are angry with me, his supposed mate, for having him to myself last night? After being away from him for over four months!"

"Non, stop it! No one's angry with you, Lav, or blames you for wanting 'arry... Itz juz...wait... four monthz!"

Gabrielle jumped up, waving her hands to try to calm the other girl down.

"Tell me about it. There were times when I could have screamed especially with all the bloody crap I had to deal with from those elves with no way to release the stress."

That wasn't entirely true. Beating up highly trained and skilled but compared to her, hapless, warriors were moderately satisfactory, as was _punishing_ that Seldarine bitch. The elf smirked at this, but thinking about such things inevitably forced her to recall her involuntary separation from Harry.

Lavender dropped her head into her hands. In response, Gabrielle climbed on the bed and hesitantly wrapped an arm around the other girl. The blonde girl was frustrated, but she really hadn't intended to make the other girl sad.

"I'm very sorry. We all thought you someho' managed to get sometime alone with him." The elf muttered something along the lines of 'I wish.'

"…. because none of us have been with him. In fact, most of us.. havn't seen him since he was last wiz you."

Lavender's head shot up.

"What! You mean, all this time..." The look in Gabrielle's eyes confirmed this fact. Lavender frowned. Strange. It was doubtful that Harry found relief elsewhere when plenty of girls and women much closer to home were more than willing to help him. So that meant he went without … for 4 months? That thought was quite mind boggling all things considered.

"...before last night, the last time I had 'physical relief' was 4 months ago." Harry silently dropped into a seat facing the two girls. Normally the girls might have giggled about his choice phrase. Despite everything, Harry was still at times uneasy discussing his unique relationships, a carryover chivalrous sentiment about not being entirely monogamous. It was something that his girls found particularly endearing. But this time, the matter of why Harry carried out a voluntary abstinence campaign was of more immediate concern.

Harry rubbed his chin as he looked at the confused and slightly hurt expression on Gabrielle's face.

"Gabby, before you ask, you know it's not because of you or the others or any of your actions or inactions." Indeed, a number of the females were empathically connected, some of them strongly, with Harry. If the powerful lord had showed any signs of displeasure and/or mal content, the girls would have known immediately.

"Then why?"

Harry thought about his answer for a few minutes, while the girls waited patiently.

"Look, these last few months have been trying... not so much as the old days when our survival was always in question, but there was simply bloody lot to do. 'Bureaucrapcy' as Malfoy would call it."

The girls snorted.

"… and Malfoy just loves it. He practically bath in the crap these people spit out of their mouths. And your continuing praises does nothing to help that ego of his."

Harry did not comment to this crude but no less accurate assessment. Draco Malfoy had become Harry's most brilliant of politicians and foreign ministers as well as being one of his closest and reliable companions. The raven haired man smiled: He and Draco... who would have thought back then, certainly not him or Draco for that matter. Strangely all of the girls hated or disliked the blond aristocrat, who was perhaps the highest ranking male (aside from Harry of course) in his multi-racial magical empire.

"In any case, I just thought that my absence would allow everyone else to develop closer relationships with each other."

"Is that all? You could have just ordered us or even simply just expressed your desire for us to be together, Harry." Grinned Lavender cheekily, dancing her fingers across the compliant Gabrielle's cloth covered but none the less luscious body.

It was only from many past experiences and sheer exertion of will power that Harry did not react naturally.

The other female giggled like a little girl, lightly punching the elf in the arm. Her demeanor softening as the mood lightened.

"You are such a perv, Lav." The elf pouted, mockingly rubbing her booboo. "And what did you _do_ to our other esteemed representative to the High Elven court. You know… that _Seldarine inbred bitch of a princess_. She came back limping and with this livid bruise across…"

Harry's eyebrows arched so high, it seemed to disappear into his hair. Now, as demanded by her position as an Elven royalty, Lavender Moonflower was generally at least in public fairly well mannered. The one person, who always managed to set her off, was the other gorgeous, intelligent and witty Elven royalty within his inner circle.

The term 'Seldarine inbred bitch of a princess' was one of the more colorful names Lavender bestowed upon the only other elven royalty within Harry's inner-est of inner circles. Incidentally, as the elves didn't have a translation for the words: 'inbred' or 'bitch', said royalty assumed she was being addressed as simply the 'seldarine princess,' an affirmation of her purported title. The princess's failure to react appropriately to Lavender's quip apparently set the female off, resulting in a rather spectacular sword slash cat fight until Harry arrived on the scene and broke it up.

"This wouldn't be the same "inbred bitch" you almost maimed 5 months ago in a rigged match would it? How did this happen?"

The human turned elf glowered. "She was asking for it. She insulted me and by extension Harry before the entire gathering of elders and priests. Still all I did was…"

"We don't need to know, lav!" Harry added hastily, feeling slightly flushed.

"Still, that doez not add up, 'arry."

"Gabrielle, I couldn't keep having everyone stop what they are doing elsewhere and be with me just to ...ahm take care of my urges. They aren't just my ahm…" Harry trailed off.

"Sex toys?" The ladies giggled as Harry mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks ladies. Anyway, they do have jobs and duties to perform."

"Besides... I'm not dominated by my desires." Growled Harry rather forcefully, looking at Gabrielle as he added the last part in an after thought.

The young Veela wanted to ask if his lord said that to convince them or himself, but thought better of it and kept it to herself. It was all too easy to see the beast that lurked beneath him. Clearly, however energetic the elven vixen tried to portray herself to be, she obviously wasn't able to completely tame her lover last night.

Feeling an awkward silence descend, Lavender moved off of the larger than king sized bed.

"The others are expecting us. Gabrielle, why don't you escort our lord to meet them. I'll join you once I freshen up." Both nodded. After giving his bonded one final kiss, Harry walked out of the room with Gabrielle trailing half a step behind.

As Harry entered the grand hall, he was greeted with an explosive applause from the small but enthusiastic crowd composed of his most trusted of confidants and friends.

"Welcome back, my lord!"

"What did I say about calling me that in private?"

"Whatever you say my lord." Harry laughed. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Indeed, it was. Surrounded by loved ones, friends and once again king of the world. What could be better?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN1**: Hmm has quite a bit of cannon Forgotten Realms stuff in it. I spent quite a bit of time on researching names and relationships and stuff. It's not exact and I changed a lot but I hope you like it still.

The meanings I got for some of the names:

Seldarine: High Brothers and Sisters of the World

Corellon Larethian: Legendary Chief, Arcane Lord of the Night

**AN2**: This chapter seems to take the concept of super-power Harry entirely overboard and that really is the point. Essentially right now Harry's at the top of the world. Very soon, I'm going to drop him all the way back down, strip him of his friends, allies, connections, his most powerful abilities and leave him with oh say 10 of his magic. :p

**AN3**: While it's pretty obvious Harry has a harem of how ever females from how ever many races he wants, that's not what I'm going for so no worry. I read enough such original fictions where I absolutely can not tell the difference between girl A from girl B from girl ZZ. What's more, whatever spicy scene (to be posted elsewhere) I write will most likely be no more than a basic threesome. It's a disaster trying to write a sex scene with any more girls. The pronouns just kill you.

**AN4**: Lavender was not born Elven, she turned elf via a blood ritual. Hint: her last name is key here to both her new race and her title.

**AN5:** Just to be clear, I'm NOT a Malfoy fan, but for the purposes of this story, he'll be on the 'right' side so to speak.


	2. Changes Part One

**Chapter 2: Changes Part One**

What could possibly be worse? Harry mourned, cupping his face with both of his hands. Some people were running across the field, others carrying and disposing of the fallen bodies and battle wreckages, and still others trying to hold distraught bystanders at bay and away from the powerful and seriously pissed demon-wizard.

It was suppose to be a simple, secret visit to see how the newest generation of wizards and witches were doing at Beaubatonx. Instead, one of his top human officers in the country turns traitorous and springs an ambush with help from those bastard, self proclaim Heirs of Gryffindors… and all this in broad daylight of the damn school…

"I suppose I should have seen this one coming?" The green eyed mage nodded to blood soaked body at his feet. Half a dozen arrows seemed to be lodged firmly in the person's heart.

"Emilie Deven, orphaned by the European Magical Supremacy Wars, graduated from Beaubatonx when she was 14…. trained for two years in the l'école de tactiques spéciales…member, special forces group Lazit… squad commander, special forces team Donsure… human attaché to the 13th Elven Legion, commander of Auxiliary Force H, deputy commander of the 4th Integrated Legion, current on assignment as Imperial Special Commissary to France…"

"…bloody hell, what was she? Delacour's protégée or something? The name sounds familiar." Malfoy quoted, running through the list of achievements for the now deceased girl. "… still in her 20s too, what a waste of talent..."

Harry was inclined to agree. No matter how talented or smart she thought she was, did she really think she could have took _him_ down by surprise when countless professional assassins, both mortal and immortal, have failed fantastically.

"Close but not quite..." A calm, almost serene voice turned Harry's attention turned to the darkly dressed woman, who appeared out of a shadow from the ground.

"Countess."

"Duke Malfoy, my lord. The narbuckles send their greetings."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle. People have long since stopped calling Ms. Lovegood by her school days pet name, not the least of which was the very real fear of the powerful seer and chief of the security apparatus, coming to hunt them down.

"Luna…."

"She wasn't General Gabrielle's chosen girl, but she was one of Lavender's."

"Bloody hell…" Malfoy turned to look at Harry with eyes wide open.

"I see you remember, Malfoy. You have been out of touch for too long, being around muggles 24/7." Luna pointed out. The aristocrat merely shrugged.

"In any case, she was one of human poster child we used to encourage support and service in continental Europe after the Slytherin command was purged and we had problems refilling the human ranks. A real gem… everyone, especially the French, had high hopes that she might end up being the next Gabrielle Delacour."

Now, there was a thought. Harry mused on it for a bit. Being one of the few high profile members of his heterogeneous order the public could gain access to, the press was keen to rave about the young girl's feats, often drawing lengthy but ultimately superfluous comparisons to the most influential French woman in his service.

"Gabrielle never really trusted her, and neither did you, Luna."

"Did…did you know? Did the sight tell you this would happen, Countess?" Questioned Draco, with just a tinge of irritation. If the traitorous bitch was as famous as he thought she was, his pubic relations office was going to be swarmed in the next few weeks. And if Harry's security chief and prophet had foreseen this and didn't warn him, he was not going to be a happy camper.

"Please refrain from raising your voice to me, Duke." The blond male froze immediately, as he swallowed his irritation and anger.

Harry laughed at how easily cowed the former Slytherin was by the girls he commanded. "Go easy on our blond friend, Lovegood. He still has his uses from time to time."

Said blond friend scowled, when he saw the thin smirk on the female's face.

"Forgive us poor normal mortals if we are just a tad intimidated by the lady companions you keep. Last time I pissed one of them off, I found myself sucking food through a hose for a week."

Harry laughed again at Draco's sarcasm, while Luna gave a small smile.

"To answer your question, no, the narbuckles didn't forewarn me about her. But both General Delacour and I suspected. I have, with approval from Gabrielle, been assigning a team to track her movements. We tried to bring the issue up to the Empress. But alas, Lavender took it as a personal affront to her authority."

"Hmm…perhaps it was."

"Why wasn't I informed?" The lord of magic racked his brains. No wonder his Alpha bonded and his chief confidant always seem to be tense around each other. How many other conflicts and disputes existed amongst his inner circle that he didn't know about? Harry frowned, most displeased with the thought. Seeing her lord's concern, Luna tried to alleviate his worries.

"It wasn't a big deal, Harold. Just a… well girl-girl dispute."

"I see." Harry understood almost immediately and didn't question further. The intricacies and dynamics of his harem was hardly a subject for public debate. Though how quickly he picked up on it, is kind of scary, considering his pureblood companion looked like he had no idea what that meant. But, then when one is surrounded by so many talented and sharp females, even the dullest of male minds must invariably begin to understand the female mysticism.

"How's she doing anyway? I suppose she's not taking losing her protégée well…"

"As well as expected… though I suspect it's the act of betrayal rather than the loss of her protégée's life that hurts the most. When she learned that it wasn't a trick or joke and that Emilie has in fact betrayed you and her, she tried to rush off, saying something about eviscerating her entrails and boiling her in oil."

Harry saw on the edge of his vision Malfoy shivering at the thought. Of course, he wasn't disturbed at all that his lover had such a…violent side.

"Would you believe that that's exactly what she said Lav would do to her?" He barked out a short laugh as he started to pace back and fro, before violently kicking a piece of rock. "Why damn it…."

------------FLASHBACK------------

"I suggest you surrender, Emilie." Harry ordered calmly to the sweating, half limping young woman before him. But inside, his emotions were in a whirlwind. The day after he comes back from the elven world, he has an assassination attempt sprung on him, and by his lover's protégée no less.

The girl looked around and saw that all of her allies and pre-positioned camouflage conspirators were dead. Several squads of Imperial legionnaires composed mostly of elves formed the two outermost concentric circles around her and her target, while several members of internal security, the Shadow Guardians, formed the inner most layer of protection.

"And you'll grant me mercy if I do, my lord?"

Harry snorted.

"Of course not. I would be lying if I said that and you would know. And considering that you tried to kill me, I do not believe I am your lord anymore."

Harry was surprised at the hurt expression that came across the girl's face, but he didn't show it.

Pulling herself together, the woman spoke with just the hint of sarcasm. "I don't suppose it would be possible for me to plead for leniency in a quick death? I do not exactly look forward to being gutted alive by your fanatical and vengeful lover or lovers whatever the case may be."

A whip of energy lashed out with a sharp crack and the traitor fell to the ground; her hand holding the side of her face where a deep gush appeared.

"You will address our Lord and his 'loyal' followers with the respect he deserves, human filth!"

"But didn't your lord just say that I'm no longer one of his servants and isn't he a human as well?" Retorted the downed girl. "At least I thought he was…"

The Shadow Guardian moved forward strike again, but Harry quickly waved her off.

"Quite true. Such a sharp and intelligent mind. And here I was, thinking that you were smitten with the Empress and me."

The French girl scowled. "That was what everyone wanted right? The destitute orphan girl, taken in by the generosity of your lordship and your lover, allowed to live like a princess and expected to then fight for your cause. That sounds familiar, doesn't it? In fact, the French press loved to compare it to another renowned female's past."

"There are similarities between you and Gabrielle. She even admits it."

"So does that mean your lover has taken Parkinson's place?" The taunt was shockingly direct and obvious.

Before any of the Shadow Guards could even twitch, the calm, charming and charismatic figure of Lord Harry Potter, disappeared, reappearing in an instant before the traitor in a more demonic persona. Two hands or rather claws, shot forward, grabbed and then raised her by the neck, leaving her feet tangling a good two feet in the air.

"Be very careful of speaking of things you do not comprehend, my little traitorous fool. I'm capable of exacting punishment that would make what my love (your mistress) does seem like a slap on the wrist!" The demon growled with barely restrained anger and glowing red eyes. Poor Emilie could almost feel the masculine and chaotic energies pouring off of him, heating and burning her skin and the core of her soul.

Now, Emilie was under no illusion about the actual possibility of success and the respective fate of her and her conspirators. And as a warrior protégée, she was a rather archetypical personification of perfect calm and courage under fire. But here and now, as she stood, helplessly pinned under the demon lord's powerful gaze and ensnarled by his charm and magic, Emilie felt what countless others have felt before her, and what many others will most certainly feel after her: fear, despair, sadness, hope, desire, lust…the myriad of other feelings that went along with it. Her emotions, always tucked deep within her, burst forth with such virulent intensity and she wondered if her chest might burst open.

Then it was gone… Harry dropped the petite woman to the ground in a hapless mass.

"So why?"

"You mean why I bit the hand that fed me"

"Exactly."

"Because you are the one that forced me to depend on your nurturing." The girl spat out. "Blood's thicker than water; you killed my family in your conquest of this world, and since you won't even take me as your whore… What did you expect?"

Harry closed his eyes.

"So be it…" The powerful lord flicked his hand once at his body guards as half a dozen arrows sailed through the air. Emilie Deven was dead before she even hit the ground.

------------END FLASHBACK------------

"Duke, please inform the public about this _incident_…my lord?"

Harry turned pulled away from his reminiscences.

"Perhaps, you would like to be installed somewhere for peace and quiet for the rest of the day?"

For a moment, Harry was tempted to say no, to go on with the scheduled tour of Beaubatonx as if nothing had happened, but that wouldn't be right. Emilie's betrayal had shaken him more than he cared to admit, perhaps even more than he thought.

"Very well, Countess." Luna the Prophetess turned to several of her henchmen.

"Dispose of this scum fittingly." That is, of course, feed it to the animals. Traitors, especially ranking personnel, those that seek to subvert the society and order of things they were entrusted to protect, were the worst of criminals in the eyes of Lord Potter and his cohorts; the most vile and heinous of people for which no punishment was too great, no desecration too humiliating.

"Wait!" Two of the Shadow Guards carrying the body stopped.

Harry looked down at the dead woman. Her remarkably peaceful look seemed so out of place given what led to her death. It was as if she had planned on dying, which was another thing to consider. Bending down, Harry kissed the Emilie on the forehead before whispering softly.

"I'm sorry."

None of the Shadow Guards present said anything, but it could be plainly seen that their lord's action took them by surprise. To their knowledge, Lord Potter was a god that could do no wrong and therefore had no need to apologize for anything, much less to a traitor.

"Inter her… inter her at the at the _Courage_ cemetery outside of Paris."

"But Harry, are you sure? She tried to…"

"Does it look like I'm stuttering?" Fired Harry back a bit heatedly. Luna bowed her head.

"Of course not, milord. I shall do it straight away." Nodding to her cohorts, Luna bowed once more before disappearing into darkness.

Angrily running his hand through his hair, Harry turned to Draco.

"Inform the wizarding public and the school that Emilie Deven, my Alpha's protégée suffered an unfortunate early demise, but leave out the real reasons to how. I'll be in my normal suite in the school, but make it clear that I'm not to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

"What about the people who saw?"

Harry looked around to see the gaggle of people, many of them students gaping in shock just outside of the security ring.

"Obliviate them…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Duke Malfoy. His lordship has been expecting you." The door swung open as the aristocratic pureblood strolled forward with more confidence than he felt. Hopefully the small gift he brought with him would calm the young lord's emotions.

"Milord…"

Harry Potter sat, stone still, in one of the comfy chairs.

"Draco, come in, come in." He spoke, without turning.

"Ahm, it's…it's done. Countess Lovegood's Shadow Guard managed to wipe the witnesses' memories without too much trouble and a suitable cover story has been submitted to the Wizarding Ministry."

"Good."

Here, Harry turned and briefly smiled.

"No need to be so nervous."

"I bought a gift just in case you were." Harry smiled as he caught sight of the wrapped bottle of wine.

He lightly sipped the white wine Draco offered him.

"Burgundy… 1941. Very nice, Draco. I wasn't aware that any of these from that time period still remained in France?"

Malfoy smiled looking a tad too smug.

"You have to tell me how you could always tell the vintage of the wine? It would really come in handy for those muggle occasions I attend."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Right, as if you weren't the 'belle' of the ball already. Besides, it's a, ahm… family secret. Mr. Delacour had been quite insistent that I not divulge it."

Harry conjured up memories of the proud but honorable noble Frenchman, from whom Harry had, via only brief encounters, acquired amongst other things, a connoisseur's interest in fine wine. The Delacour family's death was a heavy blow; apart of the emotional toil it took on Gabrielle, the presence of one of France's most influential and acclaimed veteran politician was sorely missed for many years after. Heck, the sly old Frenchman probably could have taught Malfoy a thing or two.

"Ah, bugger that." Harry snorted at the words coming from the supposed aristocrat's mouth.

"Well, there is another matter. Headquarters is presently locked down as by par of orders from Countess Luna and the inner council is in secret sessions. This is probably not any of my concern, but are your girls…"

Momentarily, Harry motioned for silence as he sensed something just out of reach. A giant golden plumed phoenix chose at that moment to drop through the balcony doorway. The majestic creature remained suspended in mid air for half a minute, revealing in its glory before settling on one of Harry's shoulders.

"Hello, girl. Care for some fine wine? Draco brought it." The magical entity had dipped her beak halfway towards the cup before pulling back sharply at the mention of Malfoy. The creature rose up, standing tall with outstretched wings, while glowering at Malfoy in such a way that he felt almost like a scolded small child.

"Calm down girl, it's not poisoned." Interjected Harry smoothening as he stroked the fair colored plums. That did the trick, as the grand creature calmed down, chirping happily.

"I don't think your pet likes me very much." Draco muttered.

If the phoenix had eyebrows, it would have arched one of them in a sarcastic "you think" manner. As it was, Draco vaguely felt like the creature wanted nothing more than to rip his balls out as she stood possessively on the shoulders of her master.

"To answer your question, you don't need to know the specifics."

And that was that. Draco nodded as he got up to leave.

"There's one thing I would like you to do, though, Draco."

"Of course, Harry…" A bright burst of light from the glowing phoenix forced the duke to correct himself. "I mean, milord."

"Do try to keep the rumors down to a minimum. Censure the damn tabloids for a week or so if you need to. Last thing we need is a general panic amongst the wizarding or muggle world."

"By your will…"

As soon as the door closed behind the duke, the phoenix shimmered in a glowing ball of light. In place of the majestic creature appeared a small but absolutely stunning looking elf that looked to be the splitting female image of their creator and great deity, Corellon Larethian.

"_How are you my dear?"_ Asked Harry in elfish as he gathered the petite form into his arms. The female bowed, her eyes averted.

"_I'm well, my master." _

Harry smiled, absent mindedly stroking the elf's golden mane, an act which caused the girl to lean and to purr ever so slightly. And the strangest thing was that the hair seemed to glow for a moment; a most peculiar and singularly unique phenomenal indeed. Harry frowned as he gazed at the elf's face, though. There appeared a faint but still very fresh wound scar lining the left side of the face.

"What's that?"

"_I, I commented that the human chosen was untrustworthy and implied that the Empress was a fool to have trusted her. She... the empress wasn't pleased with my remark_."

Harry frowned, speaking in English.

"You know better than to antagonize my Alpha."

"My sincerest apologies, master. I…I'll be more careful, next time."

"No need for that. I'm merely concerned for your welfare. Lav, the Empress, has a bias against you, I'm afraid. Though, that is no justification for assault. Has she been…well excessively abusive and domineering since I was away?" Harry recalled the comment Gabrielle made days before about Lavender's actions.

"If she has, I'm afraid that I'm partly to blame for ignoring her."

"Most certainly not, master!" The elf quickly intoned. "And…Mistress, I suppose it's just that she's been distant lately, and if I may say so, so have you."

"I suppose I am tired. I'm still unsure about the whole war or peace thing with the Seldarine gods and there's something…else that's bothering me. Now in the middle of all this, Emilie does this."

------------FLASHBACK------------

"What the HELL is the meaning of this!" The green eyed, black haired demon demanded, raging across the battered battlefield, overturning bodies and pointing to crushed buildings.

"An army… an army! Does THIS look like an army!" Harry pulled a fatally wounded young woman, less than 20 years of age from the rubble.

"Milord, Intel…"

"Screw your Intel, Malfoy! Do you have any idea what the bloody hell just happened here? Get your greasy ass out of here before I do something I regret!"

------------END FLASHBACK------------

"Of course, in the end, it wasn't Malfoy's fault and the ones responsible were…punished. But the fact of the matter was… I had ordered a massacre of innocents."

"It was black ops so naturally none of my people could have stayed to take care of the wounded. The French authorities counted the bodies of over 100 children the next day."

Slowly, the elven girl instinctively reached out. The powerful lord sighed in contentment as the delicate elf proceeded to administer a gentle massage to assuage the terrible memories as much as possible.

------------FLASHBACK------------

"S'il vous plait, s'aidez … sauve elle, sauve ma… petite… soeur…" A small girl clutched at the leg of the dead man, sobbing out pleas and desperately prodding him to wake up.

"M'aidez, s'il vous plait, messieurs?"

The two special force wizards stood to the side, unsure of what to do. Their operation called for the termination of the enemy with utmost prejudice, but this… this just wasn't right. Still orders are orders.

One of them stepped forward coldly, raising his wand. The little girl's eyes grew wide in horror as she backed up, tripping over her brother's body.

The wizard hesitated momentarily, but gathered the resolve to continue.

"Avade…"

But that moment of hesitation was all that was needed as a red beam knocked him 20 feet to the side. His compatriot spun around, a splitting curse on his lips, his wand raised, his mouth opened...

"ENOUGH!" The combat wizard stood in shocked silence before his lord.

"Take him and leave…GO!" He saluted hastily, grabbed the other wizard and rushed away, lest he incur the young lord's wrath.

"Hey, it's alright. No one's going to hurt you now."

The girl eyed him suspiciously, remaining deathly silent and shivering in the cold. Harry conjured up a thick cloak.

The warmness of the clothing helped settle her fears as she uttered a small 'merci'.

"Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Emilie…?" The girl answered hesitantly. Her big round brown eyes peering behind her mane of dirtied brown hair as if wondering if she answered the question correctly.

"Emile, tu es sur." Harry spoke with as much conviction as possible. Evidently that might not have been enough as for the girl didn't seem entirely convinced but with a few more soothing words, subtly laced with magic, the traumatized kid was pacified and prompted laid down next to the cold body beside her. As Harry turned, ready to leave, the girl called out after him.

"Merci beaucoup, monsieur…?"

"Tu peux m'appeller 'arry."

"Merci, 'arry."

Harry held vigil over the little angel at a distance. Once he was sure she was asleep, he stalked towards a cluster of his own wizards.

"Commander! Pull your Hit Wizards out now."

"But milord…"

"I said NOW! And send an anonymous owl to call for medical help."

"But the operation…"

"This operation is over. Move out in five."

------------END FLASHBACK------------

"Master, you must not blame yourself. You tried to help her even when you had no reason to."

"No reason to? Her family died under my orders…"

"Orders which you gave without accurate intelligence."

"Be that as it may… until that moment. I, I didn't care." Harry took another swig out of the wine bottle.

"Fighting, killing… had become so pedestrian, so normal that I no longer thought about them. I ordered or gave carte blanche on black operations and assassinations without a passing thought. I had entire family lines wiped out to ensure my rule and the rules of my allies and followers remained uncontested."

"There no way around it. We imposed an authoritarian system. We forced the states, the politicians, the leaders, good or bad, to do what we want or else."

The elf watched in sadness as her master is drawn slowly into a self deprecating brood. Kindness and altruism, qualities that may have been quite endearing at times, are presently being particularly annoying. Something had to be done and she knew just what to do.

"But that was how it worked, was it not? Would you, would we have been nearly as successful had a gentler approach been taken. How many uneasy peace would be made, how many issues left unresolved and how many more wars would be fought."

"Master, as you surely have realized, the world does not work through cooperation. Inevitably, there must be leaders who lead, and followers who follow; there must be overseers and there must be workers. There must be those in command and control and those under them; it's how it always has been."

Harry raised an eyebrow as the elf smiled patiently and maternally as if gently chiding a child. But that look quickly passed as she adopted a more trademark submissive posture.

"As one of the human religions would have called it; there are the few shepherds and the many sheep."

Harry eyed his companion. "I do not believe that was the message the Judeo-Christian religions meant to stress. What's more, the question seems to be are we merely shepherds or are we the wolves, or better yet, are we perhaps wolves in shepherds' clothing?"

The lovely creature adopted a pout like frowned. Harry chuckled. Perhaps, the elf's brief foray into human culture undoubtedly wasn't intensive enough to allow her to understand the deeper meaning of this rhetoric.

"What if we are shepherds in wolves' clothing then?"

Harry blinked. He looked at his pet's smiling face.

"Your point is duly noted. But I would ask you to refrain from commenting on the religions of species you are not in tune with. How would you like it if someone questioned the high elves' faith in the gods and goddesses of the Seldarine?"

The beautiful blonde gave Harry a look.

"Right, I guess they aren't held in such high faith anymore. Alright, what if say, some upstart, questioned … say my legitimacy and my command?"

Here, the elf gave a withering look as she gathered herself up.

"He or she would be seized, be publicly denounced and promptly executed for sedition."

Harry resisted the urge to groan as the elven princess answered with eyes, that carried a humorless steel glint. But at the same time, the tone of awe and reverence caused an immediate reaction in Harry as he twisted his neck. His eyes suddenly flared with passion as he noted that sometime during their conversation, the top part of his sweet elven companion's blouse had come undone.

"Master," Gone was the gentle song like voice replaced with one of unabashed huskiness and need. "You have overcome the divisive issues of elves and unified all of its sub-species into a single empire. You have negotiated a truce between the werewolf clans and the vampire nation for the first time in history. You have successfully promulgated relations between groups in which millenniums of prejudices and hostilities existed."

"Yes, there have been 'obstacles' and 'misfortunes.' But we accept them as the just trials we had to face and the necessary dues we had to pay for what was achieved. Emilie was a foolish human girl…she always failed to see outside her own sphere."

"Milord, she assumed that you owed her something when in fact she owed you her life." Instinctively, Harry pulled the passionately preaching elf down, wrapping his arms around her. He belatedly realized this was her goal as she took her time in snuggling close.

"She suggested that her actions would have been different had I… taken her." Green eyes looked searchingly at the blonde sex kitten, who was all but withering in his lap. Any other girl, elf or human, would probably have been put off or been at least upset at the mention of another girl going at it in with her man while they were engaged in such an intimate moment, this one, however, only gave a feral grin.

"Then the _slut_ must surely have been a bigger fool than previously imagine. To think and to expect that our great lord would proposition to HER! If you were interested, then she would most certainly have known for sure."

Already slightly drunk on testosterones, and suffering through tender caresses, Harry felt his self control slipping bit by bit.

"Well, what if she wasn't interested? Surely, I was wise to exercise restraint."

The girl growled. "Then I would surely have butchered her long ago for being a traitor and… as you humans would call it…cock tease. Or perhaps you would have enjoyed ravishing her… tied down?"

Stop it… stop it… Harry mentally chided himself. He was dangerously nearing breaking point. True, the previous few nights have been fulfilling, but he had been holding back in favor of giving controlled doses of pleasure so as not to knock his partners out or damage them. And god forbid he be allowed to have his wanton ways right now. With none of the other girls present to alleviate him, the pretty elven princess would be completely at his tender mercy. But then, what is wrong with that? It's not like that's the first time, and he really needed this. Better he quench his demonic lust here behind some of the most powerful privacy charms known to mortals than somewhere in public when he finally losses it.

Pale and soft delicate fingers traced across his chest, as a pair of bright azure eyes pleaded for his attention.

"Why, why did you hold back? Why do you hold back now, master? You are a god, our god."

Harry's protest was cut short by a smothering kiss.

"What you desire, you shall have, master. Nothing, nothing would ever be denied to you. Nothing should ever be denied to you, especially something so essential to you! So…why do you hold back! It's bad and dangerous for you, milord!"

Not for the first time, Harry cursed Lolth, that accursed demon queen, who dead or not, will always be a bane to his existence. Her curse, while converting him into some sort of god-like entity, forever scarred him, afflicting him with an inhuman demonic lust. It was a lust which he tried to combat against and inevitably failed against.

Harry gathered the last of his resolve to argue.

"Because I could not bare to not do so. What if I didn't manage to control myself? What if I had taken you, hmm?

"Less of your allies would have died and I would have joined you sooner."

"What? Are you suggesting that I should have…"

The elf pulled back a bit, looking suddenly a lot older and mature than her normal physical disposition.

"Most certainly. All that time you spent on grooming me, molding me, trying to make me see the truth while I rejected you and spat in your face, angering all of your allies in the meantime… wouldn't that have been put to better use if you had taken me earlier. I'm sure you would have succeeded with a lot less hassle, milord."

The indoctrination or as perhaps as it should have been called the breaking of one of the last elven royal heiresses, was not one of Harry's better moment, as for it had featured everything short of actual rape and the amount of dark joy he derived from that time still haunt him in the recesses of his mind. But, then that should be put in perspective. The Seldarine Princess (later the Black Seldarine Princess) as she was called was both the poster child and combat genius that exemplified the single most devastating elven rebellion (and the 2nd most devastating rebellion in all) against Lord Potter.

Said rebellion had been masterminded by the top most branches of the High Elven clergy, with what many believe to be implicit support (at least in the beginning) from Corellon Larethian himself for nothing but personal reasons. Having achieved peace outside of the Seldarine's guidance, the gods and their emissaries on the mortal realm were deeply jealous of Lord Harold's hold on the elven population, so they plotted against him and his loyal allies. The context of the Elven rebellion (to be distinguished from the human one) occurred right after the attempted insurrection by Harry's human lover at the time. This first rebellion was put down with much blood shed and resulted in the complete dissolution of the human Slytherin army and the original security/special forces agency. That had left the high elves as the controlling race in Harry's multi-racial command. So when the priests of Corellon launched their uprising to "purify the world to ensure the Ar'Tel'Qeessir's dominance" campaign in the name of their gods, what remained of Harry's once mightily and organized multi-cultural army disintegrated into bloody and gruesome civil wars.

It was, interestingly enough, the very fact that the conflict became so morbid, so bloody, so horrible and most importantly so utterly chaotic (clear divisions between factions were non-existent) that almost every group, who didn't see eye to eye with the purists quickly rallied behind Harry. As the death toll mounted, and the more the frenzied high elves killed and terrorized, the more the fringe groups rallied behind Lord Harold.

The Dark Lady dispatched legions of Drow warriors to aide one of her chosen, who was already fighting beside the demi-god. The vampire nation, the werewolf clans and the veela cloisters dispatched specialists, while those elves who resisted the priests, transferred their allegiance from the Seldarine to Harry.

The war might not have ended as it did, if the part human, part demon and overall demi-god didn't catch a luck break in capturing the so called Seldarine princess alive. Responsible for spreading the vile lies and deceit of the corrupt and decadent priesthood, and for the killing of countless, Harry's circle of friends had been in favor of either killing her out right or raping her and then feeding her to the dogs like she deserved. Instead, the powerful lord, who at the time no longer looked as invincible as he once was, sought to turn the poster girl of his enemies to his side. Many thought he had been insane, particularly when he refused to feast on her as many thought he would, given his demonic side-persona. But, on the other hand, he did break her, eventually.

How that happened will probably never be known, but what is known is that one day, the elven world was publicly greeted to the sight of the revered Black Princess bowing before Lord Harold Potter, begging for his forgiveness and pledging herself and her life to his service. Sometime after, Seldarine issued a celestial ruling across the land against their supposed emissaries, denouncing their atrocious activities. Needless to say, the High Elf Purity Alliance, soon collapsed as vengeful groups hunted down the remnants of their tattered group.

"The foolish human died a much quicker death than she deserved."

Harry watched with undisguised lust, allowing himself to be persuaded.

"But…perhaps, you could pretend that I'm her."

Harry's eyes narrowed as the elf shifted form once more.

"Please don't hold back, master, unless…"

The elven minx adopted a 'come hither' look.

"…you think _you_ can't handle a simple _human_."

Here he was, trying to restrain himself and his very own personal pet chooses to tease him. Well, no more…time froze as Harry dropped all pretext of being in control. Infernal red eyes flashed as he released his magic with a feral growl.

"Careful of what you wish for, wench."

Without warning, the elven/human woman was flung violently into the air and onto the master bed on the far side of the room. A shriek erupted from her as she was pulled taut and laid eager spread across the bed.

"I'll have you howling before the moon passes the third post!" Rasped the…beast, which just seconds ago resembled a human.

Briefly, for less than a fraction of a second, the girl experienced the same fight or flight sensation a hunted prey have felt for eons past. Instinctively she tore against the invisible restraints. But held immovable by the sheer will of the demon before her, her action only served to strain muscles and tear tendons.

The resulting blood only served to welt the creature's inhuman lust….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry finished clothing himself; briefly checking to make sure that there wasn't any blood stains on it. He turned to glance at the fair beauty resting peacefully. Briefly he wondered about the myriad of less than pleasant, terms muggle therapists would call him and his abet less than normal habits and fetishes.

Sprawled in a haphazard heap on her stomach; with bright and messed up blonde hair covering her entire backside, hiding very definite indications of their latest bed room tryst, the elf really looked like a princess.

As Harry moved to double check the girl's pulse one last time, he was glad that his perverse desire didn't rear its ugly head again; his demonic lust apparently completely satiated… for now.

The girl moaned as she regained semi-consciousness, sensing that her bed mate was up. Groggily, she tried to sit up.

But Harry interceded quickly seeing the condition she was in.

"Sh… _rest for now_." He commanded, giving calm and semi-sensual strokes along the small of the female elf's back. The elf shivered at the soothing act; her protests, quickly pacified as she curled up into the sheets.

"Sleep well, my pet." Harry laid one last chaste kiss on the sleeping elf's forehead, before leaving.

As soon as the door closed, the previously sleeping elf's eyes shot open. With concerted effort, she pulled herself upright, only to have sharp pain arc through her stiff joints and push her back down.

The elven princess groaned both from the pain but also from the pleasure it reminded her of. She noted with parting sadism that playing off of the deceased Emilie's persona was useful in bringing out the animal in her master. His endeavors last night, though not unexpected, were surprising in their enthusiasm, leading the elf to wonder if there were some repressed tensions prior to the human female's betrayal.

"_But, no matter, the filthy traitor's dead…"_ Thought the elf just as another spike of pain ran through her. Briefly she entertained the thought of calling for assistance, but quickly crushed it. No, she must not show weakness.

It was a good half an hour later, before the sweating and groaning elf managed to get out of the bed and procure herself some rejuvenating potions before shifting into her magical familiar form to seek out her master.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Harry James Potter, Guardian of Magic, Vanquisher of Lolth, Rival of the Seldarine, Propagator of the Magical Halcyon Age, and Hero of Wizards, Elves, Drows, Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas and god knows what else, sighed, pacing through the Ritual Chamber beneath the French school. Similar to the Chamber of Secret at Hogwarts, the Ritual Chamber was a large secret atrium built beneath the school for well…ritual purposes; large runic shapes and circles decorate the floors. It's believed that powerful rituals could be performed by harnessing the powers from the magical foundation of the school, but that has never been tested. Harry and his followers had deemed the chamber too unstable and dangerous for the school for experiments and more over unnecessary given the various ritual facilities he has established elsewhere.

"_Why am I down here?"_ He thought… Something's nagging him in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite get a handle on it. The possibility of divine intervention of some sort was considered, but Harry doubted if the Seldarine or the other gods were foolish enough to try anything now.

Of course, then there's the matter of his girls… women rather. It's been quite a few decades since they were 'girls'. As expected, his brief absence had helped advance relations within his council, but that appears in retrospect to be both good and bad. On the one hand, bonds of friendships were created and strengthened. At the same time, old rivalries seemed to have only been solidified through his absence.

Harry groaned as he recalled witnessing the near decapitation of his magical familiar, AKA the Black Princess by his Alpha just days ago. Clearly a hands-off approach wasn't the way to achieve 'intra-harem' stability, but what. Clearly the easiest solution was to engage in some external conflicts to get their minds off of the internal tensions. Whatever one says about its results, war has, unfortunately, been the one historical cure-all for domestic factionalism.

And like all great leaders, all options have to be considered. So Harry considered it….

… For about 1/10000th of a second before his conscious crushed it.

No… he wasn't going down that path. Besides, that would only delay, not solve, the underlying problem. Bah, who would have thought managing a harem would be such a hassle. No, something else must be done…

------------FLASHBACK------------

"Perhaps your lordship should consider a restructuring of your inner council."

The speaker's chest tightened, barely stifling a violent fit of coughing ended only by spitting a thick wad of blood and mucus to the side.

"I'll talk to Lavender about her behavior, but I can hardly call for her dismissal as my Alpha strictly based on what she does and has done to you."

Harry waved off the coming protest impatiently.

"I'm not dense! I know perfectly well that you are talking about her. And need I say note that statement is borderline treason. Did you forget that the words and the will of my Alpha and I are one and the same! Lav has already been by my side, fighting for years before your blasted priests gave you your baptism in blood. Do _you_ question her devotion? Do _you_ question my wisdom in choosing her? Do _you_ wish to replace her?"

No doubt taken aback by the vehemence of her master's reply, the elf quickly dropped down on one knee with lowered head.

"_No, of course not. Infinite apologizes, my master. Your unworthy humble servant begs for your exalted one's forgiveness_."

In kind, Harry swore in elven. He turned to the other being present, leaving the prostrating elf in her kneeing position.

"Well, what does the rest of the council think, General Delacour?" Gabrielle, affectionately called "Gabby" Delacour, knew being addressed so wasn't a good sign.

"The council is divided, but I would have to agree that there's merit to this."

She spoke seriously. No cheeky Frenchified English this time. Oh no.

"The Empress has been under a lot of pressures. Given how ahm… you detest politics, well… she has quite a lot to deal with. Maybe it would be a good thing if she took it easy for a while."

"I get the point." Harry muttered with gritted teeth. "And would you be the one to selflessly volunteer in her stead?"

Gabrielle unconsciously flinched at the caustic tone, but otherwise did not respond.

_Bloody hell. This wasn't how it was suppose to be_. He left, expecting his girls to use the opportunity to work with one another more, only to return finding them in the process of open civil war.

------------END FLASHBACK------------

Harry winced as he recalled that conversation where he stormed out in a hissy fit. Another thing he forgot to do: apologizes to two of his most trusted and valuable confidants. No matter who or what he was. They definitely deserved more than being his verbal punching bags especially when this whole thing was his idea/fault.

_Bloody hell. I'm such a fool_. As he kicked himself, his magic spiked causing the silent observer hiding in the shadows to recoil in surprise.

"Who's _this_?" Growled the demon lord, as he charged both hands with glowing red balls of fire, showing off just a fraction of the power that made him as revered and feared as the rulers of heavens and hells.

"Mm..Master, are you alright?"

Harry sighed as he calmed down motioning the newcomer to come closer.

"Pet, you know better than to sneak up on me when I'm thinking." Jested the lord in a playful manner, or at least in what he thought was a playful manner. Evidently, the other person missed it.

"My apologies, master. Please…" Harry hurriedly stopped the newcomer from suffering through a painful kneel.

"You should still be in bed. You need to take it easy."

"I'm sorry." Harry groaned internally, but pulled the elf into tight embrace, all the while being keen on not applying too much pressure on her sore joints.

"Stop apologizing! I am the one who should be apologizing, to you and the other girls, not you."

"Wah, why?"

Harry was about to explain when it happened.

The supposedly dormant runic markings on the ground exploded in a shower of light and magic. The elf was thrown violently across the chamber, the magic slammed her into the wall with such force that it made a slight imprint of her. Shocked by the pain and suddenness, the highly trained elf, nevertheless, quickly shook it off and was healing herself when the light and magic show abetted seconds later.

It took a few more moments before the reality sunk in for the beautiful and now once more battered elf.

She was alone in the chamber.

"Princess, your highness, what happened?"

The force of the magical display had caught the attention of the Shadow Guards protection detail standing outside.

"Where's his majesty?" The look of puzzlement on the elite warrior quickly changed to one of fear, as the so called Black Seldarine Princess answered with a blank look.

"He's… gone."

Harry James Potter had disappeared without a trace with only the faint afterglows of the runes on the ground bearing testament to what had happened. Not only was he gone, physically, the elf could feel a gaping whole in her spiritual being. Only her past experience of having endured painful shocks kept her from breaking down outright at the loss. But even then, she could feel the rising sense of insecurity and loneliness, and pain - pain so great and deep - threatening to over take her. These emotions were compounded and amplified quickly by similar ones pervading through her empathetic links with the others.

Elf was a creature with second to none controllable bio-productive and homeostasis systems such that normally one could pose as an exotic mannequin for weeks. Yet, sweat perspired freely throughout the princess's body.

Amidst the chaos of her own runaway emotions and sensations, one thought screaming for order and composure came through. It was from Empress Moonflower and it carried an executive order calling for an emergency meeting for the entire inner council at Beaubatonx's lower dungeon. The elf empathetically sent back an exhausted affirmation, feeling her harem sisters do the same.

Slowly, but surely the elf warrior princess regained control of all her faculties. Doing all she could to ignore the gaping hole inside of her, she sternly ordered the Shadow Guards to eliminate what they saw from their memory. She then strutted out of the chamber with a façade of quiet confidence, which didn't go anywhere near her desolate eyes, which screamed with fright and helplessness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, like I had ¾ of this chapter done 2 days after I posted chapter 1, but life happened. Take me a while to get on track each time I come back to it. The 2 chapters solely for background are done. Now on, it will be the interesting part where god-like Harry gets to play in a whole new world…mwhahahaha :p.

Nah, not like that. I WILL put a 99 power damper on Harry, BUT rest assured that he WILL still be able to kick so many asses in good old Wizardry ways, rather than say fry everyone with an Armageddon meteor spell. Hmm…maybe I'll toss one out at the end as part of the anti-climax.

**AN1**: Hope you noticed the not very well disguised allusions to harem/Mdom and fem slash. And for males, if your pervert radar is tingling, you most likely are correct. If it's a solid mass of light, you most likely are wrong. What you see is what you get. At the same time, what you DON'T see, DON'T necessarily expect.

**AN2**: The Elf Princess/Black Seldarine Princess, is presently the one OCC that is CRUCIAL to the plot. She WILL be VERY well explained and play a fairly large role. Note the following NOW.

1. She is NOT underage.

2. She is NOT a natural or total sub in BDSM terms.

3. She is NOT the princess Gabrielle was giving the evil eye to in chapter 1.

4: If you want to compare, (I'll use LT2000's original character since everyone knows it :P Kudos to you LT2000) she's more of physical sub than Hitomi, lacking quite frankly very solid emotional grounding. In fact, she starts out as a purely and even disposable outlet for demon Harry.

**AN3**: Harry IS (or at least part of him is) a perverse/sexual demon. In Harry verse terms, think of a male version Veela, Succubus, Vampire, Siren (without having to sing) etc all rolled into one Alpha Male package with extra demonic coatings. So he attracts and 'feeds' off of sex from the opposite sex. I have worked out how this happens, hint: Lolth. Haven't worked out exact mechanism but you can think of it as an involuntary need that can be moderated only so far; like being constantly on a form of aphrodisiac that gives you cravings time to time and the overall possible maximum level of the craving doesn't diminish ever.

To give you an idea, I'll list some stories with similar themes. I have checked so that I'm reasonably positive that mine's different enough to be unique from them.

**Dakaath: Prince of Darkness (by LT2000)** – I'm going to try to put in perspective because that will help readers, but forgive me if it doesn't quite work out. While I can't say what he has planned, my Harry is more physically demanding of sex (in action if NOT in mind set) than his demonic Harry as of his chapter 27. Presumably, a girl can couple even with the demonic side of LT2000's Harry without dying (chapter 18), but my Harry in full demonic mode will literally KILL (term "fuck to death" is appropriate) any single – that is 1 (ONE) – human girl. Note that Harry wasn't going all out in chapter 1, and that the girl in this chapter is NOT 'human'. In fact, she's not even a normal elf, in the physical anatomical sense (explained in later chapters)

**Lust of a Dark Soul (vash the unholy)** – Ok, just to set the records straight. My Harry is not going to be anywhere NEAR in mental psyche to Mr. Vash's portrayal. And he's definitely **NOT** going to be getting the majority of his jollies snuffing girls and women! That said, I have a plot device setup around a blood/sacrifice ritual that Harry undertakes, but that's part of the background story and the graphic version if ever produced will NOT come anywhere near fanfiction (dot) net.

**Love Hina Demon's Curse (Innortal)** – This is a fanfic of the Anime Love Hina. Basically here, the male protagonist has a living demon within him that makes him, well…get freaky with any girl that comes close. I would rate it almost similar in result to my Harry, but different in application. My demon Harry also has an urge, but it's truly insuppressible in the fact that it's part of him. It's a natural need to him, as natural as water and food, but not quite as necessary in such large quantities as air. ;)

The important comparison I want to key in on (if you read it) is how Rei, got well, literally sent to the hospital after being with Keitaro. It's a physical coupling compatibility problem. Harry's demon side is not just an extra dose of hormones, it is also imbued into his physical, anatomical and cellular structure. Ergo, a single normal human girl just can't do it.

**AN4**: This will **NOT** be a Harry getting it with every Hogwarts and Beaubatonx girl… even though it looks like I'm setting it up to be almost like that. The point will most likely be the opposite :p. If I don't get kicked for this chapter, I seriously doubt what I have later will get me kicked in so far as sexual content goes. Oh, but just to make it clear, Harry's 'condition' is NON-reversible just so people don't think I'm 'chickening' out.

**AN5**: A corollary to AN4. I'll be following a fairly strict division between the two worlds. The original future world will contain the actual saucy stuff, while the alternate world no matter what it may look like will be R rated at most. I'm saying this so that people don't get freaked out when I place Harry back in Hogwarts with hundreds of under aged kids. This is not going to turn out like that weird ass, pedo friendly "Hogwarts too exposed" trilogy someone wrote with 1st year nudists or something. I mean the writing was very good, but…the content was a bit weird. Of course there are his natural/unnatural urges. Remember, demon + innocent humans. It's like leaving a starved wolf into an enclosed arena filled with lambs.

Thanks everyone for the first round of reviews. Especially to highbrass, I read your Identity story quite recently and enjoyed it very much. Glad that you are around and best of luck and I hope my stuff isn't too displeasing :p. (Since your content is a lot more straight forward vanilla fluff.)


	3. Changes Part Two

Ok, just to make some things clear.

1. The original Potter verse, i.e. chapters 1 and 2 are in fact roughly based on cannon up to around book 5ish.

2. Harry **WAS** friends with Ron and Hermione and was in Gryffindor.

3. The reason why he ended up being with the Slytherins would be explained. Actually you may have it figured out pretty much this chapter.

**Credit**: This chapter's credit got to go to Jeconais his _White Knight, Grey Queen_ fanfic. I'm not taking it quite down that route, but his portrayal of Pansy, though not exact, was pretty much what I was looking for. Not sure if I was inspired but might as well put up his _Hope_ story featuring Harry/Gabrielle. But I do think the Harry-Gabrielle relationship in my story follows along an entirely different route. Though the message scene did kind of carry over.

Credit for some of the random spells I used goes to the Enchant Me website. You can get to their website at www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (slash) enchantme (slash) Home (dot) html.

**Chapter Rating Check**: Pretty light compared to chapters 1 and 2 in terms of romance, though there are some heavy dom-sub over tones themes bordering on angst but nothing overtly sexual.

**Edit 1**: Couldn't keep myself from adding in some _femme slash _and some_ BDSM _references The moments were just too good to pass up and it gets you to understand the psyche of the girls a bit more too. Also a very heavy R rating for blood and gore.

Oh just to clear up, the "royalties" in this chapter are not related by blood. There are multiple and what you may consider 'genetically' diverse bloodlines for the elven royal families. (Hierarchy and history will be explained later) I will definitely put up an incest warning if I should ever include such a thing, which I seriously, seriously doubt.

**Edit 2:** Ah crap. The girls Harry has have minds of their own and suddenly I found myself expanding the few sentences into blown out cut scenes in the past. Harry ended up being completely out of it in the second part of the chapter, but hopefully I made up for it with some "action". I'm going to try and write almost exclusively about the AU world now. It's 30k words and the real story hasn't really started. Jeesh…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Changes Part Two**

"My, my, what do we have here?"

The squeal of fright was followed by a red jet of light, which Harry easily deflected.

"Pansy Parkinson!" Harry barely succeeded in keeping the shock he felt out of his words as he tried to reconcile his memory of the pug faced girl with the blonde bombshell before him.

"Glamour charms huh…"

"Damn you, Potter, what the hell you want!!"

"Gee, calm down, Pansy. For now, I just want out to get some fresh air. Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Harry shook himself to make sure the girl before him was real.

"Pff, like anyone's going to believe me."

………………

"Why?"

"You, you don't understand!"

"Make me understand! Make me understand why you joined him!"

"I…I, just LEAVE me alone POTTER!!"

A frustrated Harry wrestled with the almost frantic Slytherin girl.

"Not while you are like this."

"You don't know what it's like…to have parents that treat you like an item, a decoration, to have no future and to expect to be used or sold like cattle…"

"I hate my life…" The other half of the sentence 'I want to kill myself' need not be said.

"Oh god… Pansy. I never knew."

"I… never told anyone. I tried to hide myself with glamour charms…"

Harry allowed the girl to cry into his chest, offering what little comfort he could. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt losing herself in those deep emerald orbs.

"Pansy, please look at me. You are stronger than this. You'll get through it, I promise."

With a few more chosen words, Harry succeeded in easing the distrait girl into an uneasy slumber.

Harry promised himself that he would make those responsible pay.

………………

The glass of water crashed into the ground…

"Why? WHY?"

"Please Harry, we can explain."

"We?" Fueled with vindictive rage as he was, Harry did not miss the meaning of that gesture. How long has this been going on? And right behind his back while he's been fighting Voldemort. How dare THEY!!!???

"Explain…EXPLAIN!!! You think you can explain away this? Hermione dearest?"

Cold, sharp, caustic laughter ran out.

"Listen Harry…"

"No, you listen, Ron, buddy ol' pal. Stay the bloody hell away from me. Same goes for your bitch…"

Before the bushy haired could stop him, the red haired red faced charged in anger only to be snapped back as his nose sprung forth a fountain of blood.

"God that felt good…" Harry gave a sadistic smile before walking away from his 'former' best friends.

………………

"So…none of you had any idea about the extracurricular activities my lovely girlfriend was engaged in? and with my best friend no less?"

The Gryffindor common room remained completely silent.

"We… kind of guess, but…"

"Bullshit! You were covering for them!"

No one dared to speak up to offer defense in face of the awesome wraith from their hero.

"If this is how you treat your exalted 'hero', then so be it then."

………………

"I … I can't do this, Pansy! I'm sorry."

Harry roughly pushed away the busty blonde. Pansy briefly shot him a hurt look.

"So, what did you come to me then?" Demanded the girl darkly as she covered herself up.

"I was hoping for a sympathetic ear, but now I see I was wrong. I'll leave you be." Fumed Harry as he spun around sharply.

"Wait, wait!" A pair of arms tugged at him.

"I'm sorry…"

Harry waved off her apology.

"No, no… it's just. How COULD THEY!! They were supposed to be my best friends! "

The Slytherin girl hesitantly hugged the shaken boy.

"I did warn you."

"I know. I should have believed you, but I just thought you were jealous."

"I was."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. Truth to be told, more than had he wondered what the cunning Slytherin beauty would be like in bed, especially as Hermione became more and more distant. Sometimes the he found himself finding excuses to be in her company.

"Listen, Pansy. I shouldn't have yelled at you just now. Please forgive me. I'm lucky to still have you as my friend, a true. And to be frank, I'm in desperate need of those right now"

Pansy felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Harry tentatively embraced her back.

"Those fools don't deserve you, Harry. We'll make them pay, trust me."

Harry smiled, feeling instantly better. Of course, it's hard feeling bad when a gorgeous blonde was wrapped around you like a piece of silk cloth.

"What do you want to do about the mud…?"

Warmth drained away as Harry instinctively fixed her with a piercing glare.

"Sorry…I mean your girlfriend."

Harry dropped his stone cold look.

"Ex-girlfriend. And it's ok. Just…my mom was a muggle born."

Pansy's mouth formed an "O" in understanding.

"And to answer your question. I'm not sure. Why?"

Harry's happy mood drained away at the mention of his cheating girlfriend, ex-girlfriend. People were going to have a field day on this one. Boy Who Lived can't even keep his girl happy. Bloody freaking hell…

"Well, I was thinking that I could be…"

"No."

Pansy sighed in defeat with bowed head.

"I understand."

"What about a quickie to relieve your tension? I'm not as experienced as you, but I'm pretty sure I know the basics."

Harry jumped back as if Pansy was some kind of leech. The girl sagged as her face betrayed her hurt.

"Why are you so intent on bedding me?" Harry refused to back down. An accusatory tone colored his words. He wasn't one to jump a pretty girl at the drop of a dime even one as beautiful as Pansy.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not like this usually."

"I know so why now?" Harry always found it slightly disconcerting whenever Pansy turned into a ditzy sex crazed airhead on him.

"I really do like you. This was the best opening I could find."

"Best opening??!! Pansy…"

"I know I'm a spoiled Slytherin bitch and you're the Gryffindor hero. It' just… even if I couldn't be your girlfriend, I wanted to have just a small part of you with me in case something ever happens."

Pansy looked at Harry with resigned expression.

"I honestly never meant to come on to you like a cheap…ahm, a cheap slut. I would have swore on my magic to keep our encounter quiet."

Pansy couldn't help but giggle at the Gryffindor's stunned look.

"Close your mouth Harry, you'll let the flies in. I guess you never knew eh?"

"I suspected since I know you are no where near as bad in Defense against the Dark Arts as you tried to make yourself out to be. Heck you could probably beat everyone in the DA if you used a few of those dark curses you know."

How the Slytherin girl got to be so talented, Harry never would have suspected. The first time they had dueled, he lost his wand in under two minutes. Luckily for him and his pride, he had mastered a few chosen wandless spells and managed to retrieve his wand. Needless to say, he saw the other girl in an entirely new light after that.

"Really?" Pansy felt herself swell with pride.

"Don't doubt it for a second."

"So where do we go from here. Am I really not pretty enough for you? I know some glamour charms that could enhance me."

The comment floored Harry, who tried to see if his friend was joking. The vaguely hidden sad and dejected countenance told him she wasn't.

"Pansy, come…" Harry dragged the girl before a full body mirror.

"You are NOT pretty." Only by steeling his nerves did Harry keep himself from reacting to the shattered expression his female friend made.

"I…" Pansy tried to break away and hide herself, but two strong hands forced her to look back into the mirror and into the reflection of those powerful green eyes.

If only… she found herself wondering sadly.

"Listen to me carefully, Pansy. You are _Venus reincarnate_ and that's a GROSS understatement… Bloody hell, Pansy, how could you not believe yourself to be at twice as amazing as I know you are."

Pansy flushed a deep red. It wasn't one of those cute blushes; no it was a full blown one where she tried to imitate the coloring of a tomato.

"I, I know that I must look good, but the only ones who have seen me recently is you…and my parents. But then they pretty much say I'm only good as whore for the dark lord or something."

Harry growled and muttered several rather inventive expletives about what should be done to certain anatomical features of the parties involved.

Pansy found herself laughing in mirth.

"Seriously, you should let yourself out more. Heck, I'm sure you would pick up guys by the boat loads if you do."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Harry regretted them and mentally kicked himself.

_Good going dumb ass, you just told a goddess to look else where_. But alas, Harry knew that he could never have been happy if Pansy was stuck with him out of some sense of obligation. The idea of the lovely girl being a mistress or a cheap play thing made him shudder.

"Why would I do that? It's not like I want anyone else's attention."

Pansy allowed her emotions to surface briefly, but quickly pulled back. "Sorry."

A Slytherin doesn't apologize, yet this one probably did it more, in the last hour, then she ever done in her entire life and she meant it each time. That apology made Harry's mind churn. He was disgusted with himself; that he's made this lovely girl feel that she had to apologize to him for having feelings for him.

"No don't apologize. If anyone's sorry it's me. I suspected that part of the reason for the glamour was that you would not appreciate the extra attention so I tried my hardest not to react to you… as difficult as that was."

Pansy tossed him a quizzical look.

"Pansy, not only are you beautiful, you have possibly the most intuitive and knowledgeable mind in the entire school. I would have said second best out of respect for my girlfriend…but since she's not my girlfriend anymore…"

"I doubt that. As much as I hate to admit it, your ex does have the highest grade."

Harry made some noncommittal hand gesture.

"Knowing that Uric the Ugly succeeded the Goblin leadership in 1021 to win the Battle of Hornstail the following year would not keep a bone shattering curse from hitting her. Over 90 of the Hogwarts curriculum is hogwash."

The blonde girl's eyes lit up with laughter.

"I see someone knows their history."

"Those who fail to learn from the tragedies of history are condemned to repeat it. Great muggle quote."

"Ah, except I don't believe that was in the text book."

"It's not in the wizarding ones considering it was the wizards who got beaten." Answered Harry with a slight grin.

"I guess I'm not the only one keeping things out of public view. Your so called friends don't know about this side of you either do they, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised that they were hiding something since I was doing the same to them."

"It doesn't excuse what they did." Pansy grounded out forcibly.

"No, no it doesn't. But let's not talk about that right now." Stated Harry with a mysterious glean in his eyes.

The blonde girl squealed as she found herself enfolded within two powerful and strong arms.

"Now that I have you, I don't think I want to give you up."

"You can keep me then." She sounded very hopeful.

"Maybe I shall."

………………

The Lord of Magic swore. Why did he think about her now of all times, when he's got a raging headache. He vaguely tried to focus his magic to "force" himself up.

_That's funny… My magic feels_… That's the thing, he can't feel his magic. He knows it's there still…more or less, but yet different. He can't seem to access them much less control them. He tried to empathetically call out to his magical familiar and his guards…no response. Conscious but immobile, Harry was beginning to feel frustrated and annoyed and let not it be said that someone of his station was allowed to be frustrated and annoyed.

He tried to reach out through his mind to others and that's when he froze in shock…yes shock. He couldn't feel them, not one of them. The bonds themselves weren't broken, but they were just gone.

_And what the hell was that light_? Harry was willing to bet that damn light had something to do with what ever funk he's in now. If only his blasted Shadow Guards would give him a hand. There when you don't want them, and not there when you do. Figures…

Unfortunately, the demon lord's mental rant was interrupted by voices…

"Voila, la…" A voice called. French… so he was still in France then.

"Who the heck is he? He appeared out of nowhere…" But also Englishmen. Great, another insurgent group. They must be either getting reckless or stupid. One just got wiped out just a few days ago and others seem eager to follow suit.

"Who cares… just get rid of him. Remember the dark lord's mission."

Harry fumed. They better not be talking about him, him…the most powerful… His line of thought was derailed as he felt the air knocked out of him. Impossible, these fools couldn't be anything more than simple human wizards. He was…horrified.

He had become human as well; well… at least his body was human. Yep 100 weak, bio degradable flesh covered human. His enchantments, the effects of the ossification rituals, the blood bonding and transformations…everything was gone or at least they looked to be gone. Great… just great.

"The dark lord…" And who is this bloody wanna-be dark lord. Harry was debating whether or not to relax his controls over the behavior of Countess Lovegood and her cohorts of pain technicians when dealing with these fools. Then he caught the unmistakable aura of darkness centered on each of the men's left forearm…it was the unmistakable magic signature of the dark mark. No way, Harry had hunted down all of them down long time ago and viciously suppressed any attempt to reform that particular dark order.

"Hey, stop them…" A rush of movements as series of lights erupted all around Harry. The men around him either were struck or retreated as several other forms hovered above him.

"allo, Qu'est-ce?"

"Je ne sais pas!" The 2th year French girl answered nervously. The half a dozen or so students were alone, stuck here in a secret chamber under their school when those bad men attacked and then this new guy all of a sudden appeared. Whoever he was, he distracted the bad men long enough for her and her friends to sneak up on a few of them, but it wouldn't be long before others came.

"Monsieur, vous avez d'accord?"

Harry only groaned in response, but managed to lift his head up to look into the confused eyes of a young cute Veela.

"Gabrielle?" Harry called out in recognition. His eyes shot open as he looked her over. Why did she look like a pre-teen dressed in school robes? Harry fumed. She knew better than to try some pedo-joke on him. Late teens and early twenties was the limit for him irregardless of the female's mental age. And it wasn't out of any sense of deference to social moral laws. Oh no, it was just that going further was to push against carefully erected mental barriers designed to reign in his internal involuntary lust.

The last time that someone tried to rattle him was when he found a set of triplets waiting in his bedroom chambers courtesy of Malfoy… well let's just say that quite a few people were entertained with the sight of the normally cool and composed young duke run through the palace, begging hysterically for his lord to not neuter him.

"Oui." The young girl was surprised that this stranger knew her. She was confused but for some reason she wasn't scared. It was as if she recognized him or should recognize him from somewhere. But unfortunately, the bad men decided to show up then.

"Gotcha! _**Stupefy**_!!"

"_**Expelliarmus**_!"

All of the students fell from the onslaught of attacks.

"Bleeding buggers. Our translator's down. Are you sure the dark lord needed all of them alive?"

"No… just the Delacour girl. The dark lord wants to make an example of her family to the French people." The Death Eaters grinned viciously while the half dozen or so 1st through 3rd year students quivered.

"Cry all you want girls, but no one's going to save you. In fact, why don't we have some fun…"

The kids backed away, horrified.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Harry called out, rising up. Worry about why Gabrielle was so young later. He can't quite figure out what the heck happened, but god forbid he lets some fools talk to one of his own like that."

"Oh…an English boy… our dark lord would be most pleased as to where you came from." One of the men walked forward, strutting with his wand held in front.

Harry's eyes darkened.

"I'm sure." Without warning, Harry struck. The Death Eater fired off a spell as soon as he saw movement, but having anticipated the move, Harry had already ducked forward, while spinning his body around. The spell sailed harmlessly over him as his struck smashed against the man's throat. Normally the move had would have had enough power to rip a giant's head off. Hence why Harry was surprised when the man only fell down, dazed, but at least he was now chocking on his own saliva.

This wasn't good. He's weak… very, very weak in comparison to his normal self. As he moved to unleash a wave of offensive arcane magic to obliterate his enemies, he found himself unable to do so. He twisted to one side to dodge a volley of retaliatory spells.

Harry almost tripped over himself when he realized that the entirety of his advanced magical reserve was effectively sealed. It was there, but he couldn't access it. His effective combat potential was down to single digit percentile for whatever reason and what remained of the powers he could use (which was still significant), he had problem focusing. And for some reason, he didn't want to risk obliterating the entire chamber with Gabrielle and others. Especially since Gabrielle seemed to be a lot frailer than usual. He was having some very strange thought as to what could have happened to him.

He needed a conduit to focus his powers. Harry called forth his trusted dark elder staff. Like everything else with his magic… it wasn't happening. This wasn't good.

A stray curse finally caught him, flinging him tumbling back on the ground. It was a simple bone crushing curse, but Harry felt horrible pain course through him. Whatever perverse nightmare this was, he hoped he would wake soon.

While he berated himself for being so weak as to being unable to throw off a simple curse, his opponents were stunned to see their enemy's amazing acrobatic movements at dodging their attacks and springing to his feet right after taking the bone shattering spell straight in the chest.

Harry eyed a wand on the ground. That would have to do. Ugh, but he was tiring quick. His body was rapidly being overwhelmed by the pain and clearly was not used to the physical exertion. Nevertheless, in a series of rolls, jumps and twists, Harry snatched the wand from the ground and dove behind a pillar for cover.

"We got him now!" Cried the Death Eater leader as his team closed in. Their opponent was a worthy foe and it was getting a bit unnerving how much trouble they had in subduing him. They needed to finish it quick and deal with the kids. No doubt the French magical officials would be flooding into the chamber soon. The wards placed on the entrance would only hold for so long.

All of a sudden, a rope shot out into the pillar on the other side. The young man then leaped out and used rope like a swing to tackle one of the Death Eaters. It quickly degenerated from there as the stranger let loose a rapid string of curses and hexes. The few curses the Death Eater fired all missed the twisting, spinning man, sometimes hitting their comrades.

"Enough!" The leader pointed at the man's chest as he leaped forward, confident he had the muggle kung fu wanna-be now.

"_**Avade Kedavre**_!" But Harry was moving already. He went into a spin, turning his opponent's wand arm outward with his left hand so that the spell just missed him, while he continued the spin bringing his right wand arm to bear.

"_**Reducto**_!" Simple, effective and at 0.5 inches from its target, deadly. The Death Eater crumbled as he showered his enemy and accomplices with a fountain of blood. Dazed at the bloody scene, Harry took down three more hooded mask men in quick succession. But there was still too many.

"Stupefy!" Harry turned around in time to see a Death Eater slump to the ground to see a determined Gabrielle standing with wand raised. The other French students also soon joined in, raining spells ranging from light tickling charms to the moderately powerful stunning spell the young looking Gabrielle managed to cast. But it was still a losing fight, Harry realized from a tactical point of view. The Death Eaters quickly regrouped and was soon able to block most of the kids' attacks. As for him, almost all of his powers was blocked; he was in a severely weakened body and was already badly hurt. Fate really must hate him.

"Ahhhh!" Harry felt his inside turn cold as Gabrielle fell. Dear, sweet Gabrielle Delacour. The young child who he "saved" in his fourth year; the cute girl who had a crush on him; the appalled teenager who lost too much; and finally the brilliant young woman who became one his pillars of support and an engine for change. The girl, who have always remained by his side. The girl, who never faltered in her faith in him. The girl, who have offered him so much while demanding so little. The girl, whom he had repeatedly and grievously neglected and hurt over the years, but who have always forgiven him.

"No, Gabrielle!" Harry leaped without even thinking. He was going to protect this girl.

The French girl closed her eyes, tears running down her face. As a young girl, she had been mature even amongst Veelas and as such had been prepared to accept her fate. As she saw the jets of light shooting toward her, she silently prayed that her family would survive without her. But the curses never hit her. The painful end never came. Instead, a body landed heavily on top of her small frame. It lurched twice before the person emitted the most horrifying and painful scream the young girl ever hurt. This stranger had taken the curses for her. She prayed that this brave and noble man would not die even as she felt his cloth being soaked through with blood.

"Stop! The dark lord has specified that the subject is not to be harmed."

"She's fine isn't it and we got the hero." Sneered one of the men. This was almost a disaster. Out of the attack group. Only about a quarter remained standing.

"Let's just grab the girl and get out of here. The French aurors…"

Before the Death Eaters could even move, the doors to the chamber burst open. Over a dozen aurors led by the positively feral Delacour patriarch charged in with wands flashing. Caught off guard in the open and with no cover. The remaining exhausted Death Eaters fell within seconds.

"Gabrielle!!!" A frantic voice called out.

Harry in the meantime was vaguely aware of the Gabrielle shouting "Papa! Vitement, aide-lui!!!" hysterically while clutching onto him. It wasn't long before the pain finally knocked him out. How pathetic was that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Lord Harry Potter's home universe…

"I already told you. I don't know." The others in the room winced at the resounding crack. The sound vicious slap echoed throughout the chamber. More than a few were looking on sympathetically at the fallen female, whose face betrayed no emotion. A few initially thought to help her up but the fiery glare on the Empress's face stopped that.

The downed and beaten girl gingerly picked herself up and turned stoically to face her assailant.

"Mistress, my answer is the same no matter the punishment you inflict. I just don't know. Perhaps we should focus on the matter at hand instead."

Several instinctively backed away from the Empress, who was already being given wide breathe by her fellows. Lavender tightened her hold on her scaffold; her trusted moonblade pulsing with energy. How she wanted to…

"Very well, I'll deal with you later, _princess_." The elf gave a short bow before taking her place beside her peers.

Dropping into her command persona, Lavender surveyed the giant magic/holographic image floating before the conference table before her.

"So where are we at?"

The Veela beside her answered wearily after casting a cautious glance between her and the other elf. Everyone else seemed to be trying to ignore the livid bruise adorning the elf's otherwise perfect complexion, but wasn't succeeding very well.

"Same as before; Rien, nothing. The deities have been ignoring us, which may just be them upholding the treaty, or that they don't want to help us. We performed a planetary sweep with a modified muggle satellite gadget and scanned the other three separate to Earth. He could theoretically be in heaven's plain or the netherworld, but I do not believe that to be the case. We would have sensed him. He's just…gone."

"Fluch!"

Gabrielle silently agreed with that assessment. Fuck is right…

"Your highness. The code red lock down is still in effect and my army commanders are becoming anxious. Should I have them stand down?"

A small nod for yes.

"No one has any idea?" Dark eyes stared accusingly moving back and forth amongst the girls. Instead of letting their illustrious Alpha chew out another lady, Gabrielle decided to come in. She was as anxious and frightened as anyone else, but having their effectively leader grill them would not improve morale.

"It's been …an exhausting day. Perhapz, we should adjourn for the day." When Lavender didn't protest, everyone else hastily agreed. The room was emptied within minutes.

"Please tell me you have something Luna." The Shadow Guard overseer floated out of the shadows. The lack of the countess's usual cheer was not a good sign.

"It's something, but not much. That chamber under Beauxbatons was apparently constructed in the dark ages in order to harvest the magic energy of the school's foundation to fuel a gate of some sort."

The ethereal woman floated an ancient tome over.

"What kind of gate?"

"No one knows. They never got it to work so it was abandoned. However, the residual magic after Harry disappeared resembled those found in the Temple Mount of Avalon. Looks like it was some sort of jump gate."

Jump gates were what muggles would call, inventions of necessity. As Lord Harold's empire grew, his domain stretched across space and through realms. The search for rapid and secure movement between the Earth and Elven and later other realms resulted in the creation of jump gates. Brainchild and fusion of advanced muggle quantum engineering science, demon magic, and a whole lot of luck, the gates was able to connect realm to another via a time-space tunnel. The problem was that to sustain one of any appreciable size for a long period of time, one or both sides of the jump gates had to be connected to a massive natural magic source. The Lake of Avalon jump gate in Wales was situated on a particularly large magic reserve and was able to accommodate the transfer of entire armies between the realms. The Pro-Harry elves used the jump gate to move thousands of their warriors to aid their beleaguered lord during the human insurrection while thousands traveled the other way in the subsequent elven war.

"No…we just checked. He's not in any of our own realms. In fact, it sounds like that time when we got knocked into the past." Lavender and Gabrielle exchanged a significant look with each other.

"Could the Chamber of Rituals be located onto of a time portal?"

"That's a possibility, but I believe I would have seen it with my sight in that case." Luna stated. The other two ladies nodded. Luna Lovegood was possibly the most potent Seer in the history of the magical world. Some believed her to have the ability to not only see vast expanses of the future, but also to actively manipulate and shape it. Her recruitment into the then youngling Lord Harry Potter's ranks as a voluntary member surprised many especially when his group was actively hunting down seers and would be seers at the time. Many sympathizers had questioned and voiced concern that their lord is letting such a liability run amok without a 'chain' so to speak, but Harry had been adamant in not harming his resident seer in anyway.

"Ugh, I know we almost got it."

"Perhaps you should sleep on it." Lavender spun around, automatically dropping into a defensive stance.

"**_Amonta de' Toya_**! Don't DO that!"

Gabrielle giggled as Lavender almost popped a nerve.

"My sincerest apology, Mistress." Was the forever tight lipped Seldarine princess being sarcastic? Apparently Lavender took it as such and didn't react well.

"Is that all?" Gabrielle wanted to say something but Lavender had already drawn out her royal weapon from its sheath.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to let out some steam." The silver haired elf explained before turning to the diminutive elf that drew an enormous flaming red blade seemingly out of nowhere.

"First blood." It was not a question. The high elf gave a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement before bowing. The Veela also yelled out in surprise as Lavender struck out suddenly. The other elf nimbly parried the charging strike before dropping into a defensive position. She said nothing about her mistress breaking etiquette.

Gabrielle stepped to the side, not wanting to intrude on the private battle. The females in Harry's service had quickly learned the virtues of informal sparring matches amongst themselves. Not only did it improve battle fitness, it had the unexpected but not undesired effect of 'stimulating' their lord's interest, as much as than any other form of non intimate stimulations. Plus, nothing reduced stress like a good old fashioned sword fight. Of course, sex would have done as well. But then the silver haired elf most likely held back out of respect for their absentee lord. No matter how secure the Empress's position was, there would undoubtedly be backlash from the more fanatical elements that the lord's own Alpha would indulge in carnal desires whilst his safety was in dispute.

As the silent battle raged across the chamber and the two females traded blows in an increasingly frenzied dance of steel, the Veela wondered if she should leave. She meant to talk about the relationship between the two elven royalties. It's already well known that the rambunctious former Gryffindor human, now silver haired elf has no compunction about using (abusing, some would say) her present sparring partner for carnal purposes. Heck, except in front of their lord and in public, Lavender pretty much treats Princess Ar'ianna Larathmai like her own personal play toy. Recently even opponents of the high elf have voiced concern about her treatment at the hands of their Empress, who is known to be positively diabolical if she need be.

The Legionnaire General paused at the door before walking back. Oh what the hell, she thought as she leaned against one of the marble pillars. She had nothing better to do and the two doesn't seem to mind her company. Besides it has been a while since she has seen their Black Princess in action.

About half an hour later, the physical exertion seemed to have taken the edge of both fighters. Their movements, though by no means sluggish, was less rushed, less hurried due to the need to conserve energy. Lavender growled as she struck forcibly, to which her opponent easily countered.

Gabrielle smirked. Though an exceptional and by all means talented fighter herself (Harry expected nothing less than the best, especially those closest to him), the Elven Empress was not the best swordswoman ever. For one, compared to even herself, Lavender tired easily from physical exertion, which was how she beat her about a week ago in a non magic duel. The Black Princess, on the other hand, had seemingly an infinite reservoir of energy, second to their Lord, of course. Everything and everyone was second to Harry.

Lavender ducked under her opponent's guard and punched at the smaller girl's abdomen…hard. Gabrielle was once again awed at that elf's ability to hide her emotions. You would never have guessed that her 3rd rib cage had been broken if you didn't hear sickening crunch sound. The warrior princess stumbled backwards as Lavender pressed on mercilessly, but also recklessly as well as she overextended herself. Lav recognized her mistake too late as her attack was checked and she was quickly unbalanced.

It was over Gabrielle thought as Lavender swung her sword wildly like an uncoordinated fool. But for some reason, the high elf raised her blade in an exaggerated overhead strike. One of Lavender's wild strikes managed to make a deep cut across her hand causing her to drop her weapon and jump back.

Both Gabrielle and Lavender blinked in surprise.

"You won mistress." The Empress's expression cooled at her opponent's words.

_Ah oh_… Thought Gabrielle.

"Do you think I need you to pity me, Ari?

"I don't understand." The voluntary magic dampeners that were placed on Lavender broke.

"You know I hate being lied to! Do you think I need pity from someone like you, a di'thang??!!" Gabrielle's eyes widened as she saw the room being flooded with charged and volatile magic.

"My deepest apologies, Arwenamin. I merely thought…"

The movement was so supernaturally quick. If Lavender can be said to be in any ways deficient in non magical combat, she more than makes up for said deficiency in magical combat. In the blink of an eye, Lavender summoned Ar'ianna's weapon into her hands, blasted the other girl into the wall and then ran her shoulder all the way through with her own weapon.

The dark and almost sister looking Lavender stared at the startled girl who was effectively impaled 3 inches above ground. The pain hasn't kicked in yet.

"It's not your job to think. Your job, _pet_, was first and foremost to look after our lord, and you couldn't even do that."

Moist, dilated blue eyes gazed pleadingly upwards, but Lavender only glared back angrily.

"Still pity me,_di'thang_?"

Ar'ianna remained quiet as her mistress calmly walked out, briefly nodding to the moderately distraught Veela, while the high elf was left impaled against the wall.

------------FLASHBACK------------

The two shackled high elves groggily came to.

One immediately started struggling against her chains; ranting, whimpering and begging the high heavens while giving her cell mate one hell of a headache.

Ar'ianna groaned as she recognized who it was. It was one of the royal princesses the high priests co-opted in joining their rebellion against that demi-god human. Unlike herself, who despite her standing was forged in the thick of combat, these royalties were born and bred in a life of luxury and took delight in the blights of others. Sometimes she wondered why she associated with the likes of these people. In fact, she was certain that bringing the old royalties into the fold further alienated the masses, pushing them to support the human demi-god.

"Shut up!" The other elf, shocked by the outburst, bristled with anger. But before she could answer, the dungeon door slammed open. Two beings stepped through.

"What do we have here? Not one but two prickly little elven girls." The being had short messy black hair and short ears. It was that _edan_!

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harry James Potter, Slytherin Lord of Darkness and the Guardian Lord of Magic. You are for the time being… 'guests' win my domain."

Ar'ianna Larathmai, the revealed and reviled, respected and feared, Seldarine Princess felt herself grow cold as the human offered a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Her companion sadly was completely oblivious to her present plight as she launched into an angry rant.

"_Nadorhuan_! Blasphemer! I demand that you release me! I'm a princess of the High Elves. My brother…"

"…is dead." The human answered coolly. "As is your royal court. Your pathetic mob of rabbles has been crushed. You and your friend are all that remain."

The noisy princess was temporarily shocked into silence.

"Doesn't matter. There are plenty left who will oppose you and your tyrannical reign of our glorious race. You will not succeed." Claimed the warrior princess confidently.

The human turned to look at her with a strangely.

"Is this what it is? Opposing my tyranny? Then pray tell what reason do you have for attacking and looting peaceful villages in the countryside?"

Before Ar'ianna could answer, her companion had to open her big yap.

"They were filthy traitors who associated with the dark ones! They deserved death!!" The other elf declared with conviction. Ar'ianna kept quiet. She was always disturbed by the zeal with which her peers persecuted the other 'sub-species' as they were called and anyone who associated with them.

"Where is the compassion and kindness, oh high and mighty princesses of the high elves? Do you feel nothing when your knights you butcher the children and families of the Drows, Vampires, Werewolves and others?"

"Those who refuse to serve the rightful heirs of this world, the high elves, deserve nothing but death!" The human only stared at her quietly with what Ar'ianna thought was a mixture of sadness and pity. The other being in the room, a female silver elf, looked like she was about to explode.

"So be it, princess, so be it."

Ar'ianna turned her head and closed her eyes as she heard a shriek comparable to a banshee's wail and the sound of flesh and organs being ripped apart.

When she opened her eyes, she saw blood splattered all over herself and the ground was, way too much blood. Ar'ianna steeled herself to look at her dead cell mate, who her hung limply.

_Ed'i Seldarine_. The human had opened the royal elf's chest and cleanly ripped out her heart. These beings just killed and desecrated the bodily organ of one of the royalties. Ar'ianna used every ounce of her will power not to express her disgust. Her captors seemed moderately surprised that she wasn't puking her guts out.

The demon-god human dropped the dripping organ and turned to his satisfied companion.

"That wasn't supposed to happen... We could have used her." The silver elf snorted as if to say otherwise.

"hmm, I suppose. Better take care of her." The edan called Harry made a head motion towards the still live captor. The silver elf nodded but seemed to have caught him looking at her for a bit too long. She grinned rather evilly.

"Are you sure you don't want some private time first, my lord."

Rather than being horrified at the idea, Ar'ianna found herself feeling strange at the moment. No, it couldn't be…

"Oh look, the poor little elf's heating up."

"Stop joking, Lav…" Scorned the edan.

"Who says anything about joking? I'm sure you would make it good for her."

The edan gazed at her speculatively. Ar'ianna felt decidedly vulnerable. This wasn't how she imagined being interrogated by her enemies was like.

"Well, you definitely aren't with the spoiled princess over there, but you knew how to fight. So who are you, youngling?" Curiosity visible in his voice.

The elf struggled to keep her mask on. The human smiled in a reassuring way, gently cupping her cheeks as the elf felt herself flush with desire. But it didn't seem right… why was she so relaxed… they were the enemy… he was the enemy…

enemy…

enemy…

"No…"

"Ugh…" The human staggered back in pain.

"You little bitch!" The silver elf slapped the captor hard across the cheeks, then moving forward to press the edge of her blade against her neck.

Another character materialized from the shadows. Ar'ianna reeled back in horror. Dark obsidian skin, red eyes, and a crown of pure white hair; it was a drow, one of the dark ones.

"Milord?" The dark elf moved to support the human.

"I'm fine. That's impressive, not many would have been able to do that, but then you are the great Seldarine Princess aren't you?" Whatever warmth that was there in the room fled. Cold green eyes chilled the high elf to the core, judging her, condemning her.

"I don't think she'll be telling us anything." Cold metal pressed down deep at the elf's soft skin just under the neck, but Ar'ianna kept her cool. If the aggressor was impressed that her captor wasn't panting in fright yet, she didn't show it.

"I guess you are right…"

"Good then with your permission, my lord…"

"No Lav."

"You killed dozens of our finest, Harry. She needs to suffer and I know how to _make_ her suffer…"

Silence.

"I know. But nevertheless, leave the 'poor' girl alone…for now." The elf should have been relived but she stiffened instead, unable to control her body's urge to quiver. This edan was an unnatural abomination, a demon. Somehow she knew that he knew that he had already won.

"Oh, I can just see that you'll be a fun one." She gasped as she felt her tormentor press her body on top of hers.

"But very well, I can afford to wait." The silver elf stepped back; Ar'ianna could not keep the sigh of relief from being emitted, a fact that all of her captors took note of. Annoyed at having showed her emotions forth, the high elf fired off an insult in hope provoking a response.

"You won't win. The gods will punish you for all the evil deeds you have done."

"Gods…punish…us? You sound like that one over there." The human pointed to the still hanging figure of the dead princess.

"Do you really believe that it is we who are committing the greater evils out there?" The drow questioned. The high elf sneered, finding no problem in drawing upon her reserve of hate for the dark elf and her kind.

"Do you deny it?"

The dark elf walked forward and bent down so that she was inches away from Ar'ianna.

"Contraire to what you may be thinking, we aren't the ones looting citizens, murdering innocents and raping children."

"High elves would never consciously hurt children, much less defile them in such a despicable fashion!" Ar'ianna said fiercely.

Sad red eyes gazed into her blue ones.

"Even if said high elves believed said children were lower than dogs? We wound the remains of over 400 younglings in a village this morning as an example no doubt to those who would seek peace with the other species. Do you deny that it was your people who did this?"

"LIES!"

The drow managed to duck her head to the side as the high elf spit a mouthful at her, who found her body forcibly slammed back against the wall.

"Be very careful of how you treat your betters, elf! I will not be as lenient with you as I was with your companion." Growled the demonic voice. The vibes coming out of the human was absolutely terrifying.

"That's enough. We wasted enough time with her. She'll see sooner or later. Let's go now." Both girls concurred.

With a dark smile, the silver elf stepped on the heart organ on the ground. The captive winced at the squish sound of liquids and organ pieces being sprayed across the floor. Calmly, the elf then strolled up to her and cut off a large piece of her garment, and then used said piece of garment to clean the gores off of her footwear.

"I'll be seeing you, pet." The human watched with borderline indifference, but the dark elf frowned as if she disapproved of this. But why would she care about that…

The drow cleaned the spit from her face before turning to her again.

"It'll ok, I don't blame you. It'll be alright in the end, you'll see." Ar'ianna blinked at the dark elf, unable to come up with a retort. She wasn't angry at her for spitting at her and was even…comforting her?

------------END FLASHBACK------------

"Ugh…for such a small girl, you sure are heavy." The elf only moaned in retort as Gabrielle huffed and puffed before finally dropping the smaller girl into her bed.

The Veela sighed as she stripped herself of her battle dress robes. No doubt there would be talk if anyone found out that she carried their unconscious resident princess into her room. She wanted to call for medical assistance, but she knew how much the Black Princess prided herself on not requiring the help of others and given the state the elf was in, she didn't want to just dump her in her quarters.

She never thought it had gotten to such a point. If she didn't know any better, she would say that Lavender was taking sadistic delight in wrecking pain on poor girl. That was going too far. God knows why Ar'ianna would never speak out. Is this a regular thing? And if so did Harry know? Whatever the case, she needed to confront their harem Alpha. She was getting out of control.

"Wha…"

"Easy there, girl. I fed you some blood restoration and recovery potions. You'll be feeling tired and dizzy for a few hours."

"Gen…general?" The elf questioned tiredly, staring at her caretaker.

"Cut with the formalities, Ari. Gabrielle's fine… or Gabby if you prefer. We are all sisters, right?" The Veela jumped onto the bed and linked arms with her harem sister. The display of affection surprised the elf.

"ah…uhm, I guess, ma'am, I mean Gabrielle."

The elf was stiff as a post. Gabrielle shifted and positioned herself behind the smaller female. She then pulled her back so that her legs wrapped around her waist.

"What are you do…?" The elf's question was quickly answered as two soft yet firm hands dug deep into her shoulders.

"Giving you a massage. Lord knows you need it."

"Ugh…_ Ed'i Seldarine_, this feels good!"

Gabrielle giggled. It wasn't every day that she saw the tough warrior princess purr like a cat.

"I figured. I used to give these to Harry back in the days."

………………

"Oh hmmm…. Thft feetss … goo..d!" Harry groaned, moaning into the pillow.

Gabrielle smirked as she knitted out the knots at the back of the man's neck.

"Fleur used to think so as well." The girl had said the words softly, hoping the young man near her wouldn't hear, but no such luck.

Gabrielle felt herself enveloped in a deep bear hug.

"Thank you Gabby. Thank you for doing this, for sharing this with me."

The words moved the young girl to tears as she returned the hug, reveling in the warmth and affection this wonderful person was offering her.

After a few moments of silence and hesitancy, Harry planted several chaste kisses on her forehead. Gabrielle was not ashamed to admit she liked it, or that she wanted, needed more… and more is what she'll get, sooner or later…

………………

The Veela smiled at recalling that magical moment.

"Master? Wow…"

Half an hour later, Gabrielle was amazed at how easily she conversed with the other elf, who seemed most happy to have someone else to talk to as an equal. She really should make time to do this more often having received the distinct feeling that the other girl often felt quiet lonely.

"Ari, you don't mind if I call you that do you?" An uncertain head shake.

"Why… did you let Lavender win? I know you are a much better fighter than her. And why did you let her do this to you? You know even Harry would frown on this kind of abuse."

"Wouldn't he?"

"Of course not! Our lord is not a sadist."

"At least, not to you." The comment threw Gabrielle. She was well … stunned. But should she have been? After all, for all the affection he showered her with, he was a demon and as dark as dark lords came.

"Besides, I thought that it would have pleased my mistress if she won the duel." Seeing the Veela's confusion, the elf decided to elaborate.

"General, you… you don't know exactly from what background I came from, the depth of what I had done, and what I cost our lord. Did… you know that I spit on the very person who first accepted me, who fought for my right to live, who died for me…"

What pain, what sadness… the French girl silently hugged the elf, who though surprised, graciously accepted. "Was that the drow priestess?"

"Yes, she asked that my present master and mistress look after me… and they have. So you see general, I'm in no position to demand or ask for anything." Gabrielle hesitantly nodded in understanding. She had always assumed that the bond of servitude that ensured the loyalty of the stand-offish high elf. But this, this made a lot more sense.

_You might not be in a position to question Lavender, but I AM_! Thought the French girl determinedly. Being evil and sadistic to the enemy is one thing, to be doing something similar to one's own would simply be…

"It's ok. She's usually much more pleasant. This time, she reacted in anger when she saw that I had let her win. Master's disappearance has put everyone on edge…" Offered the elf in defense of her mistress.

Gabrielle nodded in acceptance for now. Time to change the subject. For some reason, she disliked seeing the other girl sad, partly because she reminded her so much of herself when she was younger.

"Listen, it's late, would you…like to spend the night with little moi? Or would it make dear Lavender too jealous and punish you?"

The Veela enfolded the elf within her magic. While she couldn't enthrall a female and rob her of her senses quite like she could with a male, Gabrielle could still make other females feel the presence and pull of a Veela. The elf shuddered in delight.

"If you are certain that I'm not intruding... you have already helped me so much."

"Not at all…"

"… then, I'm sure she wouldn't mind too much. I would be honored to have you as _amin arwen_ for the night."

Gabrielle took that as a sign to let her fingers to run wild. Soon enough she had the smaller girl twisting and squealing in laughter.

"Please..sto…STOP!!" Gabrielle chucked. Who ever thought their upright princess was so ticklish. Of course the Veela only realized what she started when the elf retaliated. All in all, it was on a good note that Gabrielle Delacour drifted into slumber, snuggled contently against her harem sister.

………………

"You think I don't dare use the dark arts?"

"_**Acer**_!"

Scream of pain…

A young Gabrielle, hidden from sight, had watched as they dragged in the prisoner, a young Hogwarts student. She was saddened to see her crush so angry and livid with rage that he proceeded to apply dark curses indiscriminately when the poor girl refused to name the 'murder's filthy perpetrators who needed to be gutted like pigs'. She was young but she wasn't stupid. She knew her crush did bad things, but only to bad people, like people who hurt her family. She could tell that he was emotionally hurt right now, but couldn't figure out what it was. She wanted to go out there, but then she shouldn't be here in the first place. And normally the role of comforter was taken by his beloved.

Speaking of which where was Pansy….

"_**Abscindo**_!"

Splatter of blood…

"_**Eviscero**_!"

"_**Crucio**_!"

Gabrielle winced.

"…they deserved to die… Why are you protecting Slytherins, Harry?"

White rage pouring off of the young man.

"…that '**they**' included the love of my LIFE!!! Killing Pansy… lives… forfeited…"

Gabrielle heard no more. Pansy couldn't be dead. Sure, she would admit that there was times when she's jealous of the blonde girl who held Harry's heart, but she never wanted the other girl dead. She was like a second sister to her.

"Arghhh!!!"

A flash of feathers and claws, and a leaping birdlike creature knocked several interrogators to the side as it slammed into the tortured prisoner. Before anyone could do anything, the creature raised its claws…

… all ten three inch long, light reflecting claws…

… and sank them deep into the abdominal of its target…

Said target let out a blood curdling scream and held the pitch for the next few seconds as to the horrified fascination of spectators, the bird Veela rapidly shredded apart the think robes and then the fleshy skin the poor Ravenclaw.

Bones snapped, blood vessels exploded open, while pieces of vital organs flew every which way.

It was a good 10 minutes before the creature was convinced to devolve back into its human form...

"Gabrielle!"

Harry desperately tried to calm the horribly shaken young girl, who in addition to being covered in blood and gore, seemed possessed by insanity.

"It's okay, Gabby! It's ok!"

"They…they killed her… just like Fleur.." Gabrielle shook at the overwhelming feeling of power and rage that had consumed her and caused her to transform.

"I wanted her to pay…I wanted…"

Her beloved's gentle rocking and soothing remarks helped calm her heightened passions, but vestiges still lingered. The anger, the hate, the desire to inflict pain and retribution… What was this darkness, this power within her soul? The now docile looking little blonde raised her head to dare a look at the result of her rampage. Half a dozen queasy looking wizards and witches were swarming around the bloody remains of the prisoner.

It looked as if a giant had tried to perform open chest surgery…

She felt her head being turned away.

"It's not your fault, Gabby. I would have killed her sooner or later."

"I know." Deep blue eyes that, were anything but child-like, wandered like haunted ghosts. She should be appalled, but she wasn't. She should be horrified, but she wasn't. She should be disgusted, but she wasn't…

"I en.. I enjoyed it?" Gabrielle unconsciously licked the blood off the corner of her mouth, instinctively relishing in the taste of that accursed nectar of life. Her behavior confused and scared her. She gazed expectantly into the soulful green eyes of the man holding her.

Harry gave one big long sigh, as if coming to a decision. He reassuringly squeezed the now scared girl.

"It's going to be okay. We'll make it. We'll make it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabrielle jolted awake. War, death, battles, casualties… needless to say, memories of when she made her first kill were not the kind of ideas she wanted infesting her dreams. That just opens the floodgates to other bad memories. The Veela, shivered as she realized how cool she was.

The bed was empty and the balcony door was left open. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had trouble sleeping.

She quickly tossed on a fresh set of robes. Briefly, she wondered if the elvin princess decided to ditch her in the middle of the night, before shooting down the idea. Ar'ianna just wasn't that kind of person.

But no matter, Gabrielle quickly figured what her new friend was doing as soon as she saw the bright round white moon hanging in the night skies. It was full moon tonight…of course she would be occupied.

She quickly spotted the discarded clothing near the glass doorway as well. Gazing out, Gabrielle was not surprised to see one elf by the name of Ar'ianna, twirling her weapon high overhead and dancing bulk naked fashion under the full moon.

The first time she saw this strange ritual being performed by several Drow priestesses, the French girl had thought that it was some exotic sex practice. And while the Drow ritual moon dance carries an undeniable sexual component, it wasn't long before Gabrielle realized there was some mystical power that entrances witnesses to this form of holistic rituals, but never has she experienced something so profound.

The Veela watched silently as the elf continued her dance, her effortless and graceful movements serving as silent tributes and homage to the divine forces that be. While she hardly presumes herself to be the best judge in the art of ritual dances, Gabrielle quite frankly believed that this high elf was better than any of the Drow dancers she had seen. Her slow sensual movements flowed so smoothly into one another that one could not help but feel being drawn in as well. The Veela could sense her worries fleeing her and her own heart swell with joy with every leap the elf makes, and her inner spirit dancing in kind to the silent tunes.

It ended at last, and all to soon for Gabrielle even though it had lasted for perhaps over an hour. The elvin princess, meanwhile, looked both exhausted and yet at same time healthier and more rejuvenated than ever, as she walked towards her most recent bedmate.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you, Gen, I mean Gabrielle. Everyone I do, I do in honor of Master and Eilistraee… and in memory of the fallen chosen of the Dark Mistress."

"… you mean her… that drow taught you?"

A simple nod. The imperial general did not miss the flicker of sadness. And as such moved quickly to redress by laying a gentle kiss above the other girl's eye brows.

"I'm certain that she would be proud of what you are now capable of."

"Thank you, Gabrielle. I think…that you maybe right."

"Good, so are you coming back to bed? It's chilly if only one person sleeps in it." The French girl gave a naughty grin as she locked arms with the still naked elf. Needless to say, after seeing the cute and gorgeous blonde prance around naked for the last hour, Gabrielle had to fight back the urge to paw like a wanton whore. But as soon as the elf consented, Gabrielle all but dragged her harem-sister back to bed.

The absence of their lord and master still stung deeply and that gapping hole in their heart will keep on reminding them of what they are missing, but as it is, having someone else around sure can help mitigate the pressures.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elven Translations: **

Arwenamin – my lady

**Amonta de' Toya – goddamn it**

Di'thang – slave

Nadorhuan – cowardly dog

Edan – human

Ed'i Seldarine – By the Seldarine (gods)

Thanks for the reviews everyone, and the vote of support especially vash. Now you just need to update your story so I can be inspired to create more scenes of carnage. 

**Opinions Needed/Poll**: I need to finalize setup for the OC list for the AU world. I'm specifically looking for opinions as to whether Sirius and/or Remus should have families. And if so, should they have kids…i.e. girls about Harry's age so I can add in more sexual tensions. Though, I'm not really lacking in candidates. I have 7 of those already, 6 of which are cannon.

A) Sirius and Remus remain bums, who crash with Potters.

B) Sirius and/or Remus has wife/family, but no teenager girls.

C) Sirius and/or Remus has family with teenage girls who hopelessly long for Harry.

Note: Choosing C) opens the possibility that I would end up just killing the girls for plot purposes. And of course, I'll use this as a guide. I might go with popular opinion or I might reject it completely. I'm mostly brainstorming and fishing for ideas.

Ok, I'll also try to answer a few questions:

**MV** _- This fic is certainly...interesting, for lack of a better word. Do keep it up, as I am intrigued at the possibilities Harry in the Hogwarts world will have. Hopefully, no permanent damage, and that the females find him soon? One question? Was Harry with Pansy Parkinson before Lavender and the others? If so, it was kind of hard to see, and if it wasn't you might want to address that. Update soon, please._

Permanent damage, this chapter explains that. As for his girls? They won't find him just yet. Yes, Pansy is before Lavender. I thought that was fairly clear, since I had the Pansy moments in the flashback mode. I'll double check on that. Thanks for the review.

**About time and age**: In this old world, I gave a pretty big clue here. I hinted that Gabrielle is past her low 20s, and assuming she was like age 8-10 during Harry's fourth year, you can assume that the current time line is 10+ years since Hogwarts and Harry's like 30 years old. I needed them to be that old and for that many years to have lapsed in order for Harry's New World Order to make sense. After all, Harry couldn't have changed everything overnight. But that caused a little problem since if I had a Harry that was physically and mentally 30 years old and then go back to school and end up screwing 16 or 17 year old girls, some people might not take kindly to that.

So despite the fact that everyone have lived enough years to be "adults" technically, I kept everyone youthful (low 20s for example) to accommodate for that transition, and because late teens and early 20s is when humans are at their sexual peak. If you want to look at them as teenagers with the minds and knowledge of adults…fine. If you want to see them as adults in bodies of teenagers with teenage drives/desires…fine. Besides, if they are really old, then well… the playful scenes I made above wouldn't really make sense, would they? shrugs I have no idea how I would exactly pull it off in the story, might do some time dilation stuff like what Shezza did for his Arcadia story, but don't bug me too much about it. Plot wise, it doesn't matter much what this universe's exact time is.

**Development between the girls**: Yes, I'm deliberately creating tensions. Why? Because the single distorting factor, the one unrealistic factor of most harem based fics of any sort is how cooperative all the girls are. It's usually not the fact that a guy has more than one girl that's unrealistic, it's the interaction. In the fics, all the girls are ALWAYS lovey dovey with each other and the central character. Any one with any knowledge of history would know that intra-harem politics result in some of the most bitter and bloody conflicts. The Chinese court regularly got bathed in blood as wives of the Emperor plotted with court officials and generals to install their own son as the rightful heir… All those kind of stuff basically.

I'm not going to have Harry's girls actually kill each other, and the bonds and their intra-harem couplings definitely are going to keep actual conflicts down, especially in public, but I want there to be internal tensions and suspicions.


	4. Developments

Thanks to **Japanese-Jew** for the correction/reminder about the Islamic division. I did know that the problem was fundamentally between elect versus blood succession. But when I was thinking about it, I recalled the family and supporters of Aisha, Mohammad's youngest and favorite wife being on one side, and Ali and his guys on another. I guess I assumed Ali came from another (wife) branch of the family, but that wasn't the case. So, I was wrong on that, kudos for him. But I could still make the case that because of the allowance for harem, you had these internal tensions. Though that would be weak, since the main problem seems to have been there was no prior agreement for succession so power politics ended up taking over.

**AN**: OMG, MV notified me about that review rule. Responses to reviews are not allowed in the chapters? I mean wtf! Not even crack would make them come up with such a rule. Ff staff must be on like supped up uber-crack or whatever. I'm sure the drug cartels would kill for that kind of stuff. ( . )

**Credits**: Credit for concept of bodily degradation in this chapter via use of specific branch of corrosive magic goes to LT2000/Dark Serapheth. The term chaos magic doesn't mean the same thing though.

Don't think I did anything overt, (feel free to check) but I did read the new chapters Jeconais got out for his Harry-Gabrielle 'fairytale,' _Hope_, so I definitely might have or will be inspired somewhat by it when I write the Gabrielle moments.

**Rating**: Only light fluff I think. Harry saves AU Gabrielle, but rest assured nothing, I repeat, _NOTHING_ would develop form this. I did add three years to her cannon age, so she's 13 so I can use her character should I feel the need to.

**AU Timeline**: Right now, I think I have it set as 1996, so people in Harry's year would be in 6th year. I might change it later, but I think this time works for me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Developments**

"Papa!"

"Juste une minute, ma petite."

The office was bristling with school officials and French Aurors.

"Sir, he's awake, sir." Philip Delacour nodded as he quickly finished giving orders to have sentries placed around the school. Gathering his hyper-excited child, he walked out. As he strolled towards to the infirmary, he thanked the gods for having gotten to his daughter in time. When report came of a Death Eater intrusion at Beauxbatons, he just knew his youngest one was in trouble.

He never expected this when he convinced the minister and the cabinet to directly oppose the English dark lord? In seeking to preserve peace, he had made his family and country the targets of deranged lunatics. All the while…the British ministry officials prefer to sit on their asses and twiddle their thumbs!

"Papa?" Gabrielle questioned hesitantly.

Philip sighed, before forcing himself to remain calm. That's right; his daughter was empathetic and susceptible to the emotions of others.

"Desolee, ma petite." Gabrielle only nodded.

Looking at the small girl, Philip was saddened to see how tired his child was. Her friends told of her valiant efforts to fight back, but even so, if that stranger didn't intervene… Philip shuddered at some of the things those disgusting creatures had done. Even the worst deeds of lusting vampires and frenzied werewolves come close.

That said, he had been rather shocked at the sight of the young man, an Englishman apparently, who carried a striking resemblance to one of his friends across the channel, who used to work in its ministry. Indeed, this man was almost a carbon copy of James Potter. Was this was a Death Eater trick or just some coincidence?

---------------

Un –fucking – believable. But there was no other explanation. He, Harry James Potter, was in another world and in the past, sometime before the new millennium by his best guess. It didn't take long for Harry to realize this school most certainly wasn't his Beauxbatons. And he already checked for illusions…there was none.

What's more his powers seemed to have been significantly reduced as a result and he was now cut off from his allies, armies and resources and most importantly his girls.

_So that's what my chest pain was from_. Not good, especially when he has no means of communication.

One would expect Harry to have panicked right? But no, in some ways, Harry, though no seer, was sensitive to the ways of destiny and fate, and had sensed some great change for him. Still it didn't mean he was pleased with this.

_Bloody fate's fault_. Somehow, Harry knew that bitch was pulling his puppet strings again. But god forbid, he be slammed into part of some other prophecy to fight another Voldemort…. That's why he had Luna, so she could warn him of these things. At least whoever tossed him here could have left him with his powers in tact.

Speaking of power; that was going to be a major problem. Going from a god to a pipsqueak didn't sit well with him. But Harry was thankful that a closer examination quickly proved that he still had **ALL** of his powers…he just couldn't use 99 of them. Hence why he got trounced by those pathetic humans, which made him feel a little better. His injuries were practically all healed before he even came to. Not surprising even in his world, France was the R&D leader in magical healing and therapeutic treatments. Gaining the allegiance and control of the country's medical corps went a long way in keeping Harry's allied battle casualties down.

But still, even as his physical body was now fine, he still gain access to his magic. Harry figured out the problem rather quickly. It seems that his semi-immortal body in the other world had experienced so many transformations and augmentation processes, that it functioned much differently from a normal human body. Therefore, when Harry was in control of a mortal human body once again, it didn't quite respond quite the way he wanted it in battle. Quickly, Harry gained access to whatever piece of his magic that was compatible with his present body.

It was going to be a while before he was comfortable with his magic again, kind of like breaking your legs and learning to ride a bike again…in a matter of speaking. And redoing a few of those transformation rituals was going to be a pain. But on the plus side, he knew which ones were useful and which ones were not. It's like he's got a clean slate to work with now.

But there was one problem he couldn't solve easily and without a massive bloodbath. How was he going to access his divine powers? Arcane/chaos magic, the very powers of creation and destruction. That was made him unique, a god amongst simple mortals… But alas, if he tried to harness it now, his mortal body would undoubtedly disintegrate…no it wouldn't kill him per say, just allow his demon sprit to run wild until he consumed sufficient magic to reconstruct a mortal body. For some reason, that idea didn't appeal to him.

"Bloody hell." Harry mumbled, something that for some reason spooked the hell out of the two French aurors guarding him nearby. Three of them were there when he first came to before one left. Seeing that they weren't posing as a threat to him, Harry ignored them for now.

None of his girls were around, so he was essentially cut off for the time being. This was bad, very bad. Ever since Lolth applied the curse, he always had access to 'approved' means of release just in case. His girls made sure of that, of course. In return, Harry has always been loyal, as loyal as one can be in his position.

He needed to find some way of releasing his sexual tensions or he's liable to come apart. Taking up simple minded muggle or even witch hookers was out of the question and not because of STDs; oh no that was definitely not a problem for him. The problem was that normal humans, even moderately powerful witches, were too weak magically such that he would need dozens if not hundreds to satisfy him in a time of desperate need. Demonic lust, was not only more passionate and lust filled, it was also inherently violent and sadistic from a human's point of view. For simple biological purposes, unmodified humans were ill-suited subjects. Ideally, elves, veelas, vampires and werewolves, being more infused with magic itself, were preferable targets, but… even so part of his consciousness seemed moderately revolted with the idea of using another being for such a self-serving purpose.

_Blasted human morality_… Harry snorted mentally. But no matter, considering his most recent tryst with temporary abstinence, he should have enough time to think of something. Besides, that last evening with his pet elf also satisfied even his most basal urges quite completely.

Briefly, Harry sensed two familiar and yet different beings enter the infirmary.

"Bonjour monsieur. I apologized for the accommodations." The man nodding to the guards. "What has happened here has shaken everyone. I see that you have recovered nicely."

"Thanks to your healers were incredible." Answered Harry in English.

"Nonsense, it was the least we could do. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am…"

"…Philip Delacour."

The Frenchman did well to contain his surprise. Harry smiled at the man before him. He seemed to possess every bit of the charisma and charm his old ally did. The loss of his family was a crushing blow to him, to Gabrielle and perhaps even to the magical world itself. Harry effectively lost faith in the ability of his fellow human beings to govern themselves.

"Indeed, I'm the French Deputy Minister of Defense. I would like to be the first to thank you for your help. Without you, there would be many grieving parents right now, including me. I offer you the gratitude of the French government and a parent." The respectable French official gave a small bow as gesture of his sincerity. Harry didn't doubt him one bit.

"This is Gabrielle, the light of our family. She's only 13 and it would have crushed us to have lost her."

Harry smiled at the shy girl, who blushed at being introduced to her savior and only gave a weak greeting. She looked exactly like his Gabrielle did at age 13…well not exactly. From superficially reading her aura, Harry could tell this one really was an innocent angel at this point. By age 13, his Gabrielle had already lost her child-like innocence.

"Je vous'en prie, monsieur Delacour. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, particulierement une belle mademoiselle telle."

This time the Frenchman didn't try to hold in his surprise as the young man graciously shrugged away the thanks while lightly complimenting in French his daughter, an act which sent her blushing once again. It was rare now days to see his child act her age, normally she was much too serious. Besides, the young man was handsome and was so far, a perfect gentleman.

"Tu parles francais?"

"Un peu." Harry smiled. Actually, he was possibly one of the most talented linguists in the world by virtue of necessity. After all, to lead the myriad of species and races, he had to at least be able to communicate with them in their natural languages. Magic of course helped, but it was still an impressive feat.

"Vraiment. May I ask, who are you? I'm sorry to say, you resemble a friend I know, who's also English."

"Who?" Harry was almost certain what the answer was.

"James Potter. Used to be an auror for their ministry. Last I heard, he quit and happily began a teaching career. You know him?"

Harry leaned back against the bed. His…father and mother, presumably, alive and well. How long was it when such an idea was still a dream of his? Before his descend into darkness? Before the Elven wars, the conquest of the magical world? Before the betrayals?

… too long. Much too long ago. It's like waking up Christmas morning to find a present he wished for twenty years ago. But he should be happy right?

"Are you alright, monsieur?" Philip was really concerned and curious now. Clearly, this young man knows or know of James, so who was he? And why was he down there in the chamber beneath the school. For some reason, he liked the boy, not the least of which because he saved his precious daughter, but who was he really and as his politician's side is itching to know: what was his agenda?

"Perfectly."

Should he reveal himself. To his old French comrade, to the world? Now when it seems this world's Voldemort is still alive and active in France no less, when all his would be friends, enemies, and victims are alive…

Or should he oblivate the man and overpower his guards? He could easily at this point even with only minimum access to his powers and magic. But then he would be on the run… no friends, no contacts…

Why go through that? He's here…in a brand new world with more knowledge of the past and future than any all the merlins of history. And there's no one after him… no one to worship him as well, but having the ignorant masses graveling before him, had been at times a curse.

The machinations of Voldemort and Dumbledore, assuming he's alive, could be trouble eventually but he was certain he would have little problem with handling them should the need arise. This time, surprise and knowledge was on his side. Based on the fact that Gabrielle's 13, then it must be 1996-1997 right now. Once he read up on what was different about this world, he believed it wouldn't be too difficult to set up future events to his liking.

As to how he should answer Delacour's question about who he is. Oh what the heck…

"I guess you can say I know of James Potter. He's father. I'm Harry James Potter."

Harry laughed, wishing he had a camera with him. He knew Catherine would have loved to have this Kodak moment of her husband framed. Philip Delacour, the man who didn't gap was gapping with his mouth wide open.

"Wha, how… but their Harry had been dead for years. I even attended the funeral."

Harry wasn't surprised. It made sense that he wouldn't be thrown into a world where another Harry already exists. But what was strange was that he made it sound as if he died recently.

"When was this?"

The Frenchman's demeanor cooled, his features closing.

"About two years ago to a Death Eater attack, on his 14th birthday."

This was interesting news. So, he didn't die to Voldemort, then he most likely wasn't the prophecy boy then. Harry felt better now. He'll be damned if he came all this way to take care of this world's problem.

While he has learned to manipulate prophecies to his end, mostly with help from Luna, doing so was a pain. See, almost all prophecies were self-fulfilling – courtesy of a particularly sadistic fate - so the best way to deal with problematic prophecies was actually to never allow them to be made, i.e. killing would be wayward seers or neutralizing their talents.

"Again, I ask, who are you, stranger? You can't be Harry."

"I'm Harry… just a Harry from another world. I'm a dimensional traveler."

"Wha… but you look too old to be a 16 year old and you don't wear glasses."

Harry frowned. He did look too old. He would guess that he had the image of a healthy, fairly handsome young man of about 19 or 20 years of age. But his physical image was never a problem, since magic in time allowed for the manipulation of physical body almost at will. Besides, the attraction his magic cultivate and breeds far surpasses anything an Adonis could get. The only physical ailment he actively corrected was his eyesight impairment for purely tactical reasons. Being suddenly blind in the middle of a battle just wouldn't do.

"What year is it?"

"It's 1996, why?"

"Because I think I might have traveled back in time too."

Philip really was stupefied.

"I'll have to talk with some people now. Would you be willing to stay here at Beauxbatons until things clear up? I have made arrangements with the headmistress."

"Sure, doesn't look like I can do much else." At this point, Harry's stomach gave an unholy growl.

Philip smiled, while young Gabrielle giggled.

"Gabrielle, would you please get a house elf to send up some supper for Mr. Potter?"

"Oui, papa." As the young girl walked passed Harry, she jumped into the young man, giving her surprised hero a chaste kiss on the cheeks.

"Merci beaucoup, mon chevalier." The blushing Veela had run out the door, leaving behind her chuckling father and a moderately surprised young man.

"It appears that my daughter has become rather fond of you, Mr. Potter."

"She's a very precocious and beautiful daughter. You are very lucky man, Mr. Delacour."

The words came out before Harry thought them through. The French politician clearly picked up on it though.

"I take it that you know of me and my family, Mr. Potter, in your own world."

"You could say that, but only in the best of ways of course, Mr. Delacour."

The Delacour patriarch laughed.

"Please call me Philip."

Surprised, but not unaware of the honor being given to him, Harry answered.

"Only if you call me Harry."

Harry knew Philip chose his friends very carefully and he had considered it one of his greatest achievements to have so thoroughly won the favor of the French politician in his own world. Apparently he even outdid himself now because the senior Delacour had taken a liking to him on their very first encounter.

At this point, TWO house elves popped in with an extravagant set of dishes. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the feast being set up before him.

"The house elves must have felt you deserved a treat for saving all those kids and the school from a shut down, Harry. I'll leave you be then. You are a fascinating young man, Harry. I hope to see you again once you are better rested. I'll also try to have the guards removed as soon as possible." After all, it would be a grave mistake for France to treat the savoir of her children like a convict to be watched.

"I would appreciate it very, much. Thank you, Philip."

As the older man left, Harry dug into his meal and made exaggerated expressions of satisfaction. After that dismal battle, things really were looking up now, especially when the guards even lightened up after being offered some of the delicious meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monsieur Dumbledore…sa blessure … trop grande… elle ne vivra pas probablement…_

_Je suis desolee…_

The wizened headmaster slumped into his chair, the letter falling from his fingers. The portraits watched in astonishment as their successor covered his face with his hands as what seemed to be choked muffled cries were heard…

"Sir.."

"Are you alright, Albus?"

The old man quickly pulled himself together so that he looked only weary as opposed to being desperate. The only thing that was off were the eyes, where one normally found twin orbs of twinkling warmth, anyone who saw the revered light wizard now would be starring into two half dead spheres, which seemed devoid of all warmth and life.

"I'm alright, just…long day." And it wasn't over yet.

Rumor has it that there was another Death Eater attack in France; this time at its most prestigious educational institute, Beauxbatons. This couldn't be good for trans-channel relations, which was already at an all time low. Considering how no major domestic incident has occurred, the British ministry has tried to play down the plight of its continental neighbors. Fudge consistently rebuffed the idea that Voldemort has come back, claiming that the continental attacks were in fact copy cat attacks by local criminals. Naturally the continental ministries were none too pleased that the island nation was washing its hands of the whole affair.

Albus, himself, has tried to mediate, but alas with the exception of a view leveled headed people, most politicians have used the opportunity to pull one over their rivals. The last meeting of the International Confederation of Wizards and Witches had to be dismissed mid session as a duel broke out.

The headmaster was pulled from his dark thoughts as a head appeared in the fireplace.

"Albus, it's true. The French ministry apprehended several Death Eaters from Beauxbatons. Their minister fire called and apparently the silence charm in Fudge's office wore off because officials two rooms away vaguely heard the French minister yelling. There's even rumor about cutting diplomatic ties."

"I see. Do they know why the Death Eaters were there?"

"… yes, they said that they were planning to kidnap the daughter of the Deputy Defense Minister Delacour."

Albus frowned. If they are going for high profile kidnappings then things have really taken a turn for the worse.

"…I also can't verify this, but apparently a young Englishman helped fight off the Death Eaters until Delacour arrived at the school with help. He's being kept under watch at the school now. The press has been trying to get in, but so far they have only managed to get his name from a leak. And this is the weird part. They say his name is Harry Potter…"

Albus had to force himself to gape, though his eyes flew open momentarily.

"Would he be related to James Potter by any chance?"

"I'm not certain, but I'll check. Thank you for your help, Shacklebolt." The man's head nodded before disappearing.

This was most … unexpected, to say the least. Who was this "Harry Potter"? Surely he couldn't be real, they all saw the 14 year old boy die two years ago. Whatever the case may be, he must talk to James and Lily. It won't be long before the press makes some sort of connection with the Potters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Potter Residence – Godric's Hollow**

"Arrgh! Get back here, you little..!"

James Potter, former Auror extraordinaire and present Hogwarts professor sighed, trying to ignore his surroundings. So much for doing some work… The girls were at it again.

"Give it back, you little slimy Snake!"

"Make me, Gryffindork!"

With a mighty roar, Gwen tackled her sister to the ground.

"Ok, that's enough girls." James grounded it out, rubbing the bridge of his nose in weariness as he separated the two young ladies before they could hurt each other.

"What happened this time?"

"She…" Gwen stepped forward pointing an accusatory finger at her twin "cursed my broom."

"Why did you do that, Rose? You know how much Gwen hates it when someone messes with her broom." Being quite a Quidditch enthusiast himself, James could sympathize with Gwen. Unfortunately, his other daughter took it as a personal attack.

"And how you think I felt when _she_ turned my hair PINK!"

"It suited you since you don't like red. It should be the color for all you Slytherin bastards and bitches." Gwen fired back with a nasty smile, while tossing her flaming red hair with a casual wave.

James frowned. "Gwen, apologize to your sister."

"Oh come on dad, you know it's true. You would agree with me if she wasn't here." James made some half assed protest that fooled neither of the girls.

"It's true, especially with how much time she's been spending with that Malfoy chick."

"What Malfoy chick?" Both girls turned to their father.

As far as James recalled, they only had a son named Draco, who incidentally died roughly at the same time as Harry. The exact nature of the incident was still a mystery, but apparently some of the old pureblood families led by the Malfoys didn't quite fall inline with Voldemort. The dark lord made an example of their son, presumably to enforce compliance from the Malfoy and the other hesitant noble families. Unfortunately he miscalculated and ended up sending most of them into Dumbledore's arms. The elder Malfoy, in particular, forswore his former allegiance and struck back at his former master with terrible vengeance, helping the ministry, much to the guile of purist light wizards, shut down virtually all Death Eater activities in Great Britain.

To this day, James and others had trouble reconcile the elder Malfoy from before to the one now. True, the man's personality and attitude remained unchanged. He was every bit the snobbish pureblood elitist/racist git as before and every bit as corrupt. (Unlike Snape, he didn't even need or want Dumbledore's support to keep out of jail) But no matter how much the others questioned his morals and ethics (assuming he had any), no one – no one – could question that he was efficient. Heck, Lucius had in the course of less than a year done more to purge the ministry and the British isle of Death Eater infestation than all the members of Dumbledore's order combined – a fact the aristocrat took care to point out at every opportunity. Needless to say, many were infuriated, but were quite lost as to what they should do. Even Dumbledore seemed to be genuinely perplexed, though it wasn't hard to see how pleased he was that one of the darkest families in all of Great Britain had turned the corner so to speak. On the one hand, Malfoy was a bastard, pure and simple. On the other, he was very much "their" bastard now. James, himself, being a former auror frequently had to wrestle with that moral dilemma when seeking or acting on the elder Malfoy's intelligence.

There were of course, skeptics, most notably mad eye Moody, who was convinced that it was a long term ploy to make everyone drop their guard. That concept, however, became more and more unlikely as time passed. One, Lucius submitted himself to a very thorough public test under _veritaserum_, in which his new stance against Voldemort was made vividly clear. Two, he has made no attempt to sabotage, infiltrate or discredit the order. He has rebuked all attempts to join forces with Dumbledore, dealing with the Order as little as possible, and freely offered almost 100 accurate data and intelligence. Even his taunts of the Order's failures caused it to become stronger as its members strove to prove him wrong. Third, Malfoy and Voldemort have been expanding so much resource against each other that a simple rouse just seems too unlikely. Several prominent old acquaintances and family friends of the Malfoy, many of who were believed to be sympathetic to the dark lord, have been murdered while Narcissa spent months in a coma due to a Death Eater ambush. The dark ranks have disintegrated into civil war and dozens of top escalon Death Eaters have been killed, not imprisoned, which would have given the conspiracy theory some weight. But James was inclined to be suspicious and was very much within Moody's ever growing smaller camp of people who believed in the Malfoy conspiracy… that was until last year before the Christmas holidays when he chanced upon the Malfoy couple, in muggle London… dressed in muggle cloth… positively doting on their apparently happy and precocious adopted daughter. James shadowed the Malfoy family, not believing what he saw as the trio happily wondered from store to store, walking out with ever increasing handfuls of bags like any normal, abet, very well off muggle family. Given how amicable the Malfoy was with their muggle sales representatives and how inconspicuous they tried to be, James had no choice but to accept their behavior as being genuine. He was confused for days until he finally approached Dumbledore with what he had seen.

The old geezer was not of much help; only uttered something about rediscovering the power of love and hope during the merry festivities of the holidays, while turning that inferno twinkle of his on at full power. Later on the same day, he met the aforementioned person while waiting for Sirius at the ministry. With memory of what he experienced, James made the unusual effort to greet the Malfoy head civilly rather than fire off some crude thinly veiled insult. And despite what he had seen, James was not prepared when the pureblood wizard greeted him in turn…and as an equal. And it must have showed because Malfoy senior actually chuckled, seemingly amused to have caught the famed former auror off guard. Before James knew it, the two had talked off the better part of 20 minutes about the current state of affairs in the ministry as if they were well… not exactly old friends, but definitely semi-respected personages worthy of holding a conversation with.

To this day, James couldn't figure out what made him wish that the elder Malfoy and his wife have a happy holiday with their daughter as the other man was about to leave. He mentally kicked himself for talking about children as the elder Malfoy closed up. He prepared for what was coming, but the older man didn't fire off an insult. Instead, he nodded, merely answering with a: "Same to you too, Mr. Potter."

James stood there stunned for five minutes before a concerned Sirius came around to drag him off.

_They are alright family even Lucius, I guess_. Thought James in reflection. And that Greengrass offspring was definitely a good girl. A bit cold and stand offish, but clearly talented and possessed a brilliant mind based on the work James saw her do.

"You mean Daphne, formally of the Greengrass family right?"

"Yeah, Rose's been spending a LOT of time with her. You know, the blonde ice princess that rotting family adopted after her parents were killed. You would think they would learn after their son died but no, they want to make another Malfoy out of someone else's child."

What happened to the Greengrass was a tragedy and the girl seemed to have become more reclusive afterwards, preferring to be alone than to be in the company of even her few remaining friends. There were times when James felt bad and angry when he caught other students, both from her house and from other houses, mocking or taunting the lone Slytherin. In those instances, James, who was normally laid back, brought swift and inordinately heavy punishment on the perpetrators irregardless of house affiliations.

While James is somewhat peeved at how crudely his daughter was with the other Slytherin girl, he understood the rationale. Teenage Gryffindors were never the most polite bunch especially toward their Slytherin rivals. Being that he, himself, was guilty of many rather unsavory acts against the other house in his youth, he could hardly harshly chastise his daughter for mere vaguely unpleasant words.

Besides, he couldn't fundamentally dispute his daughter's logic. No matter how excellent a student and a person he thought Daphne was, she is nevertheless now a Malfoy. And that alone made James wary about his already rogue daughter being too closely attached to her. Because at the heart of it all, no matter how much the Malfoy couple seemed to have changed in one respect, James was not about to forget or forgive some of the appalling things they have done in the past and he was well aware that Lucius has by no means forgone his old practices of bribery and deceit. Those were just two of the reasons why there was never a reoccurrence of that encounter at the ministry.

"Actually I kind of wish that Lord Voldemort got all of them last time… Good riddance to bad rubbish I say…"

James frowned. That was going a bit too far. And by his role as the good parent/adult, he was about to utter a chastisement when a flash of light shot past him. A surprised Gwen barely managed to dodge the curse as it rocked it past her and slammed into the wall, leaving behind a dark scorch mark.

"YOUNG LADY! PUT THAT WAND AWAY NOW!" Both girls jumped back at the force of the command. Luckily the ancient anti-detection wards on the residence would shield magic from ministry sensors, but that didn't excuse what the teenager tried to do and to her own sister. James was sure the curse was a fairly border line dark and nasty one.

Hesitantly Rose pocketed her wand, but her absolutely livid father didn't back down. In fact, James had no intension of backing down this time. Ever since their son's death, the two girls have been driving Lily and him to the end of their wits. They tried to be as rebellious and antagonistic as possible especially Rose and he was tired of it. He was going to put his foot down.

Rose backed away half a step as if instinctively sensing what her father was going to say. Seeing his normally assertive and sharp tongued so frightened, fearful and cowed, James lost heart. All he wanted to do was hug his little girl and comfort her like he used to do, but he still had to show how angry and scared he was. Using a spell like that…

Dropping his menacing stance, James walked over to a chair and slumped into it.

"You have no idea how disappointed I'm, right now… at both of you." But it was not lost on both girls who it was really addressed to.

The comment cut deeply into, who stepped forward, seemingly to make atonement, but Gwen beat her to it by flinging herself at her father.

"I'm sorry, daddy." James gave a small smile as he hugged her back. That's one. He turned to the other.

Rose had frowned at the exaggerated gesture her twin made. She knew better than to believe she was sincere. The little trickster would surely prank her the next chance she got, but she never really meant to hurt her parents. Despite being a Slytherin, Rose sometimes just found it hard to control the urge to just lash out and trash that idiotic twin of hers and anyone and anything related to her.

"Come on, dear sister. We are still a family… even if you are a Slytherin." Teased the red head. Rose snorted and was willing to let that barb slide, except she caught the eyes of her father.

She froze… Her father still haven't come to terms with her yet, that she was a real Slytherin and had not been mis-sorted. He didn't accept her for what she was. She felt her heart sink. At the back of her head, Rose always accepted that being different might have meant this, but to see it and know it for sure…

James and Gwen also sensed that something was wrong as for several seconds, Rose seemed to freeze. James stared in confusion as his daughter's face took on a haunted and hurt expression. Perhaps he pushed a bit too far. James was about to get up and go to his daughter when the room suddenly cooled.

Rose Potter briefly shot her dad one final hurt and vulnerable expression before hardening it into steel in the next instant.

"I'll apologize alright. I'm sorry…that I missed!"

Momentarily surprised, Gwen quickly regained her fiery anger as she thought her sister had pulled an underhanded one on her using the sympathy card. Only quick thinking by James prevented a renewal of the earlier cat fight.

"Rose, how could you say that to your own sister?"

The raven haired Potter girl, tensed as if drawing on her will power to remain cold.

"Don't bother, father. I have no sister. And oh, if you are wondering how to undo that charm, Gwen, might I suggest opening your charms text book once in a while. Harry did that in his 4th year."

Gwen looked on with aghast as her sister, mimicking the flounce she did earlier, but with black trusses, turned her back to them.

James couldn't even come up with a response before his wayward daughter had walked out the door.

"That hussy! She…"

James was too caught up to even rebuke his other daughter as Gwen launched into an angry tirade. Just then, a clearly troubled Lily appeared. She had bumped into a very ill-tempered daughter of hers and somehow she knew what caused it.

"What just happened?"

"Rosy darling was just being her slimy Slytherin self." The red haired teenager answered bitterly.

"Gwen!"

"It's true, mom. Just ask dad."

"James!" James gulped as his red headed tempest turned to him with a frown.

"Ahm, you see Lily flower…"

Crossing her arms before her, Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Guinevere, I need to talk to your father alone." Very prudently, teenager quickly bowed out.

"Don't chew Dad out too much mum. Rose really was being nasty, well more nasty than usual."

Seeing the sincerity in her daughter's words, Lily nodded. Still she could tease her husband a bit.

"Don't worry honey; I won't hurt your father…much."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what does Albus want us for?" Asked James irritably. He had received an urgent fire call from the headmaster just after getting chewed out and teased to death by his temperamental wife. Needless to say, he was not having the best of days.

"No idea. Trouble with the twins or with Lily?" Asked an amused Sirius.

"Ahm, both actually." James growled in anger as his best friend exploded in laughter.

"Oh man, James. All these years and famous James Potter still can't deal with his own women huh? What a shame to the Marauder name."

James grumbled a bit before thinking better of it and fired back one of his own.

"Oh yeah? Then why is the great and illustrious Padfoot still without a wife to this very day?" Sirius shut up instantly.

"Damn, ever since you discovered that one, it's no fun anymore."

"Maybe you should consider doing something about that then?" Both knew what James was talking about.

"I'll have to agree with my darling husband on this one."

Sirius only sighed. It's no secret that Sirius is the only Marauder, barring that now deceased traitorous rat, Wormtail, who is not married. Not that he can't or don't want to, of course. The famous auror was the resident playboy of magical Britain, but alas the downside to fame was that it was hard to find the girl.

"When the time's right. Besides I have you guys and Remus and all your kids. That's enough for me." The Potter couple didn't buy it but decided not to argue for now.

"Come in gentleman and lady." Greeted the smiling Albus.

"What's going on, Albus?" Asked Lily as she seated herself comfortably.

"I have come upon some certain information that I think you should be privy to." Answered Dumbledore carefully.

"Would this happen to have anything to do with the latest attack?"

The wizened wizard nodded solemnly.

"What attack? I haven't heard anything?"

"Nor would you, James. It was in France at Beauxbatons, apparently. You can be sure that our friend Fudge's going to try to pass it off as a no biggie foreign affair in the press." Answered Sirius looking expectantly at the headmaster.

"Sirius is correct."

"Beg your pardon sir, but how does that relate to us?" Asked James a bit impatiently. He really didn't need to deal with bureaucratic incompetence right now.

"As it happened, the Death Eaters managed to corner some of the younger students beneath the school before the French aurors arrived."

All three Order members paled. What Voldemort and his death eaters failed to do domestically 'thanks' to the efforts of Malfoy and other turn coats, they readily emulated else where. The despicable things they did to so called "impure" families were by no means unknown to British citizens despite all efforts by the British ministry and its co-opted press to suppress such foreign news.

"Luckily, it seems that the plans of the Death Eaters were foiled by a stranger."

Sensing the identity of this person to be central to why they were here, James asked:

"Who was he, sir? Is he important?"

"Perhaps. They said he's English and that his name…; his name's Harry Potter."

As expected, James and Sirius exploded with anger while Lily seemed rather distraught at hearing the name of her deceased child. James quickly postulated that it was a clearly a Death Eater trap, urging Dumbledore to contact the French officials to have the blatant imposter interrogated. This demand was earnestly supported by Sirius, who added his own two cents about what should be done to the bastard who dared to desecrate the memory of his dead god-son.

The headmaster led this go on for a few minutes, before he called the two to calm down.

"Calm yourself, James, Sirius. It would seem that he saved the life of deputy minister Delacour's youngest daughter." The news shook James. The two had developed something of an amicable working relationship based on mutual respect even though their respective governments and superiors almost never saw each other eye to eye. James sank down beside Lily, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife.

"But…he can't…"

"I know, Lily. I saw and confirmed young Harry Potter's death myself after all. I shall always regret that I was unable to save him." The honest self deprecating remark quickly lessened the anger of the three confused adults.

"It wasn't your fault, Albus. We are just glad you arrived in time to save the other children."

Albus waved it off.

"Harry's bravery and sacrifice had already beaten back many of the other Death Eaters and his classmates finished off the rest. I had arrived only in time to collect the results of his achievements."

James and Lily nodded, both with sadness but also with no small degree of pride at their son's courage. Despite being sorted as a Ravenclaw, he was clearly a Gryffindor at heart.

"This issue needs to be closely monitored. Mr. Delacour is well aware that your son is dead so I would suspect that he would have dealt with 'Harry Potter' appropriately had he really been a Death Eater imposter. That does not seem to be the case."

The three friends looked uncertainly between one another.

"Do you think it could be arranged for us to see him?"

_Perfect_, thought Dumbledore. Just the opening he needed. Despite all his efforts to appease the respected French politician, Mr. Delacour seemed extra-wary and cool toward the old headmaster. Dumbledore hoped that this 'Harry' incident would allow him another chance to make a good impression on the other man. The extremely old wizard knew that he needed competent foreign help and support if Voldemort's influence abroad was to be contained.

"I'll do the best I can."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blasted press. Where's censorship when you needed it_. Harry Potter cursed his inferno nemesis not for the last time. It was clear that he underestimated his vulnerabilities in this new world where he can no longer take his position and abilities for granted. Less than 24 hours after his meeting with Philip, the French media somehow got wind of the name of the Englishman who saved a prominent politician's daughter from some possible death. No, he didn't think Philip was responsible (and had to assure the older man that he did not hold him responsible) but he should have known better than trust the public system and its officials even with his name at this point. Corruption and leakages were not sole preserves of the English it seem. Back in his world, it took years after the fighting to revamp and build up responsible magical governments in Europe.

No matter, being revealed early on did also have its advantages. For one, he can build up his public position here in France immediately and capitalize on his already fortuitous relationship with a prominent French official. Operating in the open also would most likely help deflect attention and suspicions. Yes, the only downside is that he would need to find someway of dealing with his family and Dumbledore soon. It seems the good headmaster was anxious in meeting someone who was supposed to be dead. On the plus side, Monsieur Delacour seemed as weary as he was of the old wizard and for good reason. Politicians would kill to have the kind of clout he literally seems to swim in. And let it not be said that Dumbledore did not know how to utilize his connections and manipulative skills.

Harry chuckled at the thought. Funny how that with a change in environment, he's able to look at the other man's manipulations in a slightly more pragmatic light. But he most certainly will be extra cautious still time around. The heavens forbid, the powerful demi-god allow himself be caught within that old man's web of half lies and deceit a second time around. Hence when his name was made public, Harry immediately probed Philip about the possibility of diplomatic amnesty should the English demand for his extradition. Either because of his misgivings about the English grandfatherly headmaster or because he was keen personally and politically about not losing Harry, the French deputy minister was most receptive of the idea and pledged his government's support. In fact, Philip even conferred with Olympe to explore the possibility of installing the dimensional traveler temporarily at Beauxbatons as a guest instructor of sort, at least for the summer.

All in all, as Harry stood outside the entrance of Beauxbatons' main hall waiting for his introduction, the young demi-god/demon thought life was rather good. Sure he still needed to scout out Voldemort and his cohorts, perform several high level, high magic concentrated rituals and get a new wand or two (until he can find some magical staffs or relics), but all in good time. He wasn't even in this new world for a week and was already a celebrity it seems. Some things just never change. It was a very good thing that he had long sense overcame his camera shyness.

As the booming voice called out his name, Harry pushed the doors apart and studded across the expansively lit hall. He ignored the awed gasps, giggly whispers and starry eyed swooning as much as possible, though he did send a nod and a half smile in Gabrielle's direction, something that was not missed by the young girl and her friends judging by the Veela's soft flush and flurry of whispers afterwards.

Gabrielle… Harry's thoughts floated to memories of his own Veela as the staff and students quieted to enjoy their meal.

------------FLASHBACK------------

"We are getting overwhelmed here. The British ministry had backups. We got to pull out!" The panicking man had all but lost his wits, before a firm arm pulled him down.

"Harry is DOWN there!" The young teenage girl protested. Below them, battle lines had descended into a vicious melee and a battle of attrition, and it was becoming rapidly clear that for all of their young lord's skill, he and his followers were being encircled as the more aurors poured in.

"Listen, '_princess'_ if we don't leave now, we are all dead. You aren't even supposed to be…" The wizard never finished his sentence as his chest exploded from a random curse. Chaos reigned almost immediately as no one seemed to know who to turn to for orders. Their glorious leader was in the thick of combat and the senior commander, young Malfoy was also caught up in the battle while trying to flank the enemy.

The older wizards and witches seemed to have lost heart. Gabrielle sneered in disgust as the traitors fled via apparition. The remaining young ones fought on zealously but with losing hope. Raised voices argued back and forth on the appropriate course of action now.

"SILENCE!" Gabrielle knew this was it. If she didn't do something, fighting on without coordination no matter how doggedly would invite defeat. True, things were grim, but the young Veela had sneaked into enough of Harry's war cabinet meetings to know what to do. First, she had to rally them…

Picking up the wand of the fallen pathetic wizard that was directing the battle, she conjured up a glowing animate image of a phoenix and raised it above her like a battle banner.

"Is this the best we can do? Is this how we answer our lord's righteous call to arms! Those filth…" Pointing to the ministry aurors, Gabrielle injected as much passion as possible into the word along with a healthy dose of Veela power.

"…claim to be on the side of the 'light'. They propagate lies even as they steal and corrupt society. They, who have shown a complete disregard for others… who have murdered and raped innocents under the aegis of 'martial law'. They, who uphold corruption and represent nothing but an anachronism that should have been swept aside by history long ago. Will you let them stand in the way of progress, of change, of your leader's world vision and your future?"

Whether it was from the speech's persuasive energy itself or from the charged Veela that was giving it, the answer was unequivocal.

"BLOODY HELL NO!"

"Then, let this day be our rebirth, and the rebirth of the wizarding world! As our lord would say! Follow me!" The entity of Harry's remaining followers charged down the hill, all hollering with such vocal strength that the enemy thought they were set upon by ten thousand banshees.

And at the front of this tidal wave, leading on like one of the goddess of war of old, was an almost glowing and transformed Gabrielle, her Veela powers not only fully expanded, but also projected **only** at the enemy before her, keeping her allies clear of the enthralling effect. The ministry aurors and their allies could do nothing but stare as their doom descended on them…

………………

Harry pulled out of Gabrielle's mind and slumped back in his chair, deep in thought. The dirtied and bloody young girl kneeled before him while various wizards and witches anxiously watched in silence.

"I see…" The young lord muttered. On the one hand they did win because of her, but on the other hand, she specifically disobeyed his order to stay away.

"Why were you there?" Harry motioned for silence as several began to protest in the young Veela's defense.

"I believed that my aid would have been necessary."

"Which in hind sight was… true, non?

"Oui."

Harry nodded, pacing for a minute in silence before turning to Gabrielle.

"So you believed that I was being incompetent hence necessitating your intervention?" Gasps rang out.

"Milord, she only wished to help…"

"When her help was not only not asked for, but in some ways forbidden by me." The intimidating wizard answered coolly towards the crowd. The Veela girl flinched at the tone of that voice.

No one had an answer for that.

"Harry, may I speak?"

There was a bit of shuffling around as the others gaped and whether in awe of the young one's bravery or audacity at addressing their lord so informally. Interestingly enough the said lord turned his attention back to the still kneeling girl and answered calmly.

"You may, Gabrielle."

"I will be frank. The battle was horribly managed and I do not doubt that my absence would have resulted in utter defeat. No matter what you shall do now, had I been given the chance to redo what I did, I wouldn't have changed anything." There was instant chaos as everyone started shouting back and forth. Some, who were resentful of the hold the young girl had over their lord's heart, watched with glee. Others who also took the foreign girl into their hearts watched in horror.

For the second time, Harry motioned for silence from the unruly crowd.

"I'll be equally frank. Though your actions may have saved us from defeat, they also undermined my authority, much in the same manner as I did to Lord Voldemort."

"Dumbledore and Voldemort both understood, in quite different manners of course, the need for order and discipline within the ranks. After all, a leader depends on the loyalty and obedience of those around him in order to lead… so how could any leader lead if his orders aren't followed? Ms. Gabrielle Delacour, your actions thus have left me no choice."

Anticipating the attacks, Harry pulled out his wand and sliced the air in a wide arc, throwing several of the would-be attackers back.

"SILENCE!"

The various squabbling factions indeed on either defending their lord or the wrongly punished young lady quieted. Harry strolled calmly up and down the ranks, wand held outward as if daring anyone to attack.

"I'll be remarkably generous and let that one go." Having sufficiently silenced a would-be uprising, the young imposing lord stood before his one time surrogate little sister/charge. To Gabrielle's credit, the young teen did not flinch even as what must have seemed like certain doom loomed just feet before her.

Though the politics of war allowed certain jostling of intra-unitary conflict, the makeup of the basic command and control hierarchy must never be jeopardized. This was especially important in a dark order, or any group which was organized not around fixed laws and systems but rather on the will of the strong. That will must never be questioned by the rank and file least infidelity consume the hearts of its members. The split within Death Eater ranks masterminded and engineered by Harry and his Slytherin company showed the dangers of such insubordination by popular subordinates. Gabrielle was successful in that battle, much too successful… and she knew this all too well.

"I have no choice then…" The legendary holy wand circled the air ominously.

"…but to offer you this." Everyone blinked as a vaguely smiling Harry held a medal or insignia of sort featuring a gold phoenix clutching a lightening bolt before him.

None was more shocked than Gabrielle herself.

"Is that?" Harry nodded as he turned towards everyone else.

"For those of you who had the honor or rather the dishonor of being with me under Voldemort's service." Here, he spat out the name of his former 'master/mentor'.

"You should be well aware of the difference between him and I, not the least of which is that he was quite frankly insane, while I valiantly hope I'm not… yet." Here were a couple of chuckles. The mood lightened up.

"Fact of the matter is I am neither too proud or ashamed to admit when I have made mistakes or when I have wronged someone…" Harry could sense that there were those who were displeased at their lord's show of weakness, but he could really care less about them at this point.

"I have ignored, mitigated and belittled an extraordinary person for far too long out of misguided sense of devotion and selfish guilt. And I'm appalled that there are those who think I would punish someone whose only fault was being loyal and determined to a fault. I'm appalled that my name inspires such irrational fear not only amongst my enemies, but also amongst my allies, comrades and friends."

Here Harry made a show of bowing towards the few who almost attacked him because they thought he was going to kill Gabrielle. One in particular, the former Slytherin student, Daphne Greengrass smiled and bowed in return.

"And for that, I have no one but to blame except for myself." The hail of protest from his followers lifted his heart considerably, but Harry ignored them for now.

Laying one hand on Gabrielle's shoulders, Harry lifted the girl up and waited until the teary eyed girl looked back up at him.

"I never wanted you to get involved."

"Yet to get what I want, I must." Harry almost reeled at the thought and struck by how matured the girl before him was. When did this happen? Or had the little innocent girl been an act all along… an act of deference to him and Pansy maybe? The young lord willed himself to push that line of thought away.

"So be it then. Do you, Gabrielle Delacour, accept the rank of General of the Slytherin Army, and the position of tactical advisor on my war cabinet and all the rights, privileges and responsibilities doing so shall entail?"

"I do." Perhaps in some recess part of his mind, Harry prayed that the once little girl he took under his care would back away and save herself from him and what fate had in store for him, but rationally he knew what was to be. The young lord pinned his insignia above Gabrielle's heart.

With practiced grace, which would undoubtedly trouble Harry for years to come, the newly conscripted general dropped on one knee with one hand covering the newly pinned insignia.

"I'll not fail you, my lord." Harry's heart clinched, but smiled nonetheless. Turning to the crowd of both enthusiastic and mal-content followers, he announced their new commander to them, making careful note of those who did not applaud.

------------END FLASHBACK------------

Harry sighed, settling down the knife which he used to spear up a piece of juicy meat. Seeing Gabrielle so cheerful, vibrant and acting her age with her friends really made him think about what ifs.

"Monsieur Potter, how's the veal?" Asked the headmistress. Looking down at the exotically decorated meat, Harry smiled.

"Tres bien. _Compliments to your house elves_." A few of the staff blinked in surprise. Compliments for elves? Olympe only nodded in return as if in understanding.

"If you'll meet in my office afterwards, Mr. Potter, we have much to talk about."

"Certainly, headmistress."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fools!" Voldemort was in a foul mood, as several shriveled bodies of post Crucio-ed followers would adhere to. He waved at several others to clear away the dried up and decaying bodies of the ritual victims.

In a fit of anger, the dark lord incinerated the ancient dark text. Pity…there might have been something useful in there, but nah…

The dark swirling pool of what was once human blood bore testimony to the grotesque dark ritual that they sought to performed here.

Voldemort sank back into his throne, pondering about it. The text had spoken of a summoning ritual that could call forth a creature of such godly power that it was unimaginable to mortal man. Given his experience with the dark arts, he should have known better than to believe it, but what it spoke of was too tempting to resist. Now, after wasting so much time and resource on it… No, it appears just as he always knew that there was no short cut to power and glory; no special magical key or easy ritual to unlock the secret of immortality.

No matter, despite the treachery of Malfoy and his ilk, Voldemort knew he was stronger now than ever before. In fact, he should probably thank his old ally turned foe, for if it wasn't for him, he would never have expanded onto the continent so aggressively. Now his international dark order was poised to strike the disorganized and fractured magical world. Soon it would be all his.

Turning to his remaining followers, Voldemort smiled gamely.

"So the ritual failed; a minor setback to be sure. Since there's no need for any more bodies, you are all free to entertain yourselves with our guests. Have fun." The gleeful Death Eaters bowed in thanks as Voldemort swept from the room.

Hours later, the tortured, raped and most certainly dead bodies of a dozen muggles were found by the officials and just in time for the next day's headlines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translation:**

Je vous'en prie, monsieur Delacour. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, particulierement une belle mademoiselle telle. – (Roughly) Think nothing of it, Mr. Delacour. I'm happy to have been able to help, especially such a beautiful miss.

**AN**: Boring as hell chapter, I know, and STILL 10k words, lmao. Guess I wasn't inspired. Just some clearing up about the new world and Harry's condition. The letter to Dumbledore will be important WAY later, and a bit of a hint here at the end as to why Harry might have ended up here. Pretty obvious… Any case, next chapter will feature more about the new world, new characters and some combat training (I hope) as well as Harry and Potter family interaction.

PS: How did you like the Potter girls? Rather than the Harry being lovey dovey with all his siblings or being enemies to them, I tried something different, by making him a kind of spectator for a rivalry already in place. The idea is rather than having AU Harry causing all the drama, he's going to be pulled into it or something like that. IP82's ideas about Remus's wolf girl daughters and playboy Sirius had merit, so I might run with them for a bit and see. Thanks.

As always, thanks for reading and reviewing. I enjoy reading all the comments.


End file.
